The Girl He'd Never Thought He'd Love (Revised)
by Typewriter Misadventures
Summary: Andromeda Campbell was not the type of girl Dallas usually went with. She was quiet, shy, and always nervous. And that wasn't mentioning she was a soc. But he can't help feel attracted to this girl despite the mysteries surrounding her, and her unparalleled ability to attract dangerous characters. Starts before the novel begins.
1. Meeting Andromeda

**Sorry it took so long to put up the first chapter. To be honest I felt rather uninspired the last few day. Hopefully that won't last.**

 ***Edit 12/6/2016*  
**

 **First of all, this story is a modern AU specifically set in the early 2000nds. I decided to make my story a modern AU in the first version and decided, for personal reasons, that my rewrite would be set in a similar (albeit earlier) time. I am aware that some people don't enjoy reading modern AUs as I have avoided some as well. For those that are willing to overlook that detail and keep reading, you have my thanks. However, I won't think any less of people who decide this story isn't their cup of tea and leave.**

 **What does bother me is when people note that it's a modern AU and request/insist that I ought to change it. These comments sting quite a bit as I have put a good deal of effort into this story and have no desire to change it.**

 **Therefore, I have decided that after this point, I will remove any further comment on how I should change this from a modern AU. I don't enjoy making this choice, bu I can't tolerate any more reviews like the ones I mentioned. Sorry for the long author note, but this is something I felt I needed to say.**

 **I do not own the Outsiders.**

* * *

Andromeda woke slowly, as she was unwilling to get up. Her eyes slid shut as last nights dream played dimly before her eyes. Persephone's violet eyes danced with glee as impetuous giggles slipped from her lips. She scurried around on her short, child legs as tiny puppies scampered after her. A amused squeal slipped from her lips as she spun about and stepped over the puppies as she headed in the other direction. The puppies were a bit slower in turning but soon resumed their chase.

After a little, the little girl stumbled and fell. A frown spread across her face briefly, before she smiled and laughed as the puppies caught up and jumped on her. Her chubby little hand rubbed the head of the smallest one.

Andromeda was started from the faint remainder of her dream as she felt tears slide down her cheeks. It had been ten years, and even dreaming of her twin sister was painful. Andromeda's eyes clenched shut as she tried to drag back the dream, but it didn't work. A sigh escaped from her lips as she opened her eyes finally. There would be trouble if she stayed in bed any later.

Andromeda walked to her vanity and sat on a chair as she began to brush her long strawberry blond hair. Once she did, she slowly put on her mint green dress, lacy white cardigan, and white peep toe pumps. After tugging nervously at her cardigan, she made her way down the staircase and to the dining room.

She hesitated when she saw her parents already there. Her mother was giving orders to a maid and her father was reading the news. She studied them closely. Neither of them seemed to be in a bad mood, but she could be wrong. After a minute, Andromeda scolded herself mentally before she walked into the room. She would be eating breakfast, not wrestling a bear!

She sat at her seat at the long table, and forced a smile as she said, "Good morning, Mother, Father." There was silence as the one maid served breakfast. When breakfast had been served, Her father continued to read the news as he said, "You're late." Andromeda smiled sheepishly as she responded, "I'm sorry, father. I had a particularly good dream this morning."

Her father made no indication of hearing her response and her mother didn't so much as look up. After a moment she continued, "It was about Persephone. She was playing with this group of puppies and looked so ... "That is enough, Andromeda Campbell." Andromeda had barely began to talk when her mother had cut her off.

Her mothers lips were pursed as she continued, "You were late to breakfast so you have no right to speak. Especially if you're talking about you're sister." Andromeda flinched as she whispered an apology and turned to eat her breakfast.

Minutes passed in silence until her father lowered his fork as he said, "Your mother and I have something to tell you." Andromeda put down her fork as she said, "Yes, father?" Her father finally looked at her as he said, "You know how we were planning a family trip to our summer home in Paris." Andromeda nodded her head as she repeated, "Yes, father." Her father continued to look at Andromeda as he said, "Well, you're not coming with us."

Andromeda blinked in surprise, the trip had been planned months in advance, and would take place in less than a week. While she was nervous about going to an unfamiliar place, the idea of visiting a foreign country was thrilling. At least Seffy thought it would be thrilling. Persephone had always been the braver of the two, and she had always wanted to go to Paris.

A minute passed before she asked, "Why is that, Father?" Andromeda made sure to keep her tone respectful, she didn't want to accidentally insult her parents. Nevertheless, her mothers eyes flicked with irritation as she said, "Because, if you come with us to Paris, you will undoubtedly be easily agitated by the smallest of things. To put it simply, your nervous behavior would ruin of vacation, and that is something I could not take."

Andromeda's eyes dropped to her plate. It was true. She was easily upset at times, but it wasn't something she could help. She had tried to get over her anxiety in the past, but it had never worked. Andromeda bit her lip softly, her parents were right. She would ruin their trip, and that would be an extremely selfish thing to do.

After a while, Andromeda raised her head as she said, "Then I suppose that I shall stay at home while you are away?" Her father lowered his cup of espresso as he shook his head, "No, you'll be staying with your Aunt Christina. While you are there you will continue to go to school, not to mention learn how to get rid of that ridiculous fearful attitude you adopted ten years ago." Andromeda flinched at sharp tone of his voice, but knew that he was right. She nodded silently and ate the rest of her meal in silence.

After her parents had left, she walked up to her room and sat at her desk chair and reached for her phone. After hesitating for a moment she picked it up and started dialing the number. Perhaps she was over-reacting, but her Aunt Cristy had always been the least accepting of all of her Uncles and Aunts. If it was at all possible, Andromeda was hoping that she could stay with another of her relatives while her parents were away.

However, her Uncle Jeffery said no because he felt that her 'constant anxiety would undermine his daughters self-confidence'. Next, her Aunt Adelaide said that being around her would prove to be detrimental to her prize winning bulldogs Oscar and Pookie. Andromeda had some hope as she called her Aunt Marge who she spent as much time as possible with. But, her hopes sank as she heard her answer the phone. Unfortunately, her Aunt Marge had caught a particularly contagious sickness and wouldn't be well for a while. And although the sickness wasn't particularly dangerous, her Aunt Marge still did'nt want to pass it along to her.

After she hang up, Andromeda sighed and closed her eyes. It seemed that hardly a moment had passed before the phone on her desk rang and her hand drifted over to pick it up and she said, "Hello, this is Andromeda Campbell speaking, may I ask who is calling?" The person who had called snorted as she said, "Please, don't pretend that you didn't know I was going to call after hearing what you did." Andromeda winced and instinctively sat straighter as she fidgeted and said, "I'm sorry Aunt Cristy, I didn't mean to offend you by asking to stay elsewhere."

Andromeda sat rigidly as her Aunt scoffed and said, "I know that you idiot. You're always going about try not to offend people or cause conflict. I should mention you failed at both right now. Whether you like it or not, you will be staying at my house while you're parents are enjoying themselves. And while you are here, I expect you to grow a spine for once and stop allowing yourself to act pathetic!"

Andromeda shuddered involuntarily as she said quickly, "Yes, Aunt Cristy, I shall try my best!" Her aunt scoffed lightly, and ended the call abruptly. Andromeda sighed lightly. Talking with Aunt Cristy was never a pleasant experience, even before the incident.

Her head turned at the sound of someone knocking politely on the door and called, "You can come in." A moment later, a tall woman entered the room and said, "Good day, Miss Campbell." Andromeda smiled as she said, "Hello, Mrs. Williams." Lisa Williams had been the first of the nannies Andromeda's parents had hired to look after their daughter nine and a half years ago. Out of all the nannies, Mrs. Williams had stuck around the longest and always been the kindest. Even now, when Andromeda's parents no longer employed her, did Mrs. Williams come to check on her every so often to see how she was feeling.

Mrs. Williams brown eyes scrutinized Andromeda's face carefully before she said, "You're Aunt Christina called just now, didn't she?" Andromeda smiled lightly as she said, "Yeah, she did. Apparently I'm going to stay at her house instead of going on the trip with mother and father." Mrs. Williams nodded before she said, "But that's not all that's bothering you, is it?"

Andromeda chuckled softly before she said, "No, it isn't. I've been thinking about my boyfriend too." Andromeda's eyes dropped as she said softly, "Edward ... seems to have changed recently. I feel like he's withdrawn some, and I don't know why. I don't think I've done anything to upset him, but I'm not certain." Andromeda bit her lip gently as she though about her boyfriend, Edward Maison. She and Edward hand been dating for roughly for roughly five and a half weeks despite her parents saying that she couldn't date until she was sixteen. The relationship had gone rather smoothly until she had refused to sleep with him two weeks ago.

Mrs. Williams smiled as she said, "Well then, it seems we have to do something to remind him how much you love him. How about you cook something special for him? Most couples in a relationship enjoy eating food made by their lover, and you are actually good at cooking." Andromeda nodded quietly, on her eighth birthday neither of her parents could be around, so the chief who prepared their meals had made cookies with her to celebrate. Ever since then, Andromeda had loved to cook and taken special care to prepare good food. In fact, she enjoyed cooking so much that Andromeda wanted to own a bake shop when she grew up, or at least work in one.

A smile slipped across Andromeda's face as she said, "Alright." Mrs. Williams checked her watch as she said, "I wish I could stay longer, but I have to get to work." Andromeda nodded as she said, "I understand, thanks for coming." Mrs. Williams gave her a fond smile before she waved goodbye and walked out of the room.

Once she left, Andromeda began to plan out the meal that she would make. If everything went well, her relationship would be alright. At least, she hoped it would be.

* * *

Dallas Winston took a drag on his cigarette as he looked at Sylvia, his girlfriend, who was currently leaning against him. After a minute she propped her chin on Dallas' shoulder as she she said, "Alright Dally, I can tell somethings eating at ya. Well, unless you want a little something that is." Sylvia flutters her eyelashes and leaned closer in a seductive way, but Dallas just snorted.

After a minute, he said, "Two-Bit said he saw you getting cozy with a Brumly boy a while back. You have anything to say about that?" Sylvia snorted and rolled her eyes as she said, "Of course he did. Two-Bit is just one of those guys who don't like me. I'd bet he'd say anything to get me away." Dallas scoffed lightly as Sylvia steadfastly refused to give a straight answer.

He supposed he ought to break up with her again, but at the moment he didn't really care. Even if he broke up with Sylvia, they'd wind up back together again most likely. In the end, breaking up with her would be a waste of time and effort.

Dallas put out his cigarette and stood up as he ignored a complaint from Sylvia who sulked as he left. Ten minuted later, he met up with Tim Shepard who nodded in greeting before they headed to the drugstore intent on stealing something.

* * *

 **So there it is, the first chapter. I think I did alright, or at least a little better than before. I think Andromeda seems more like a genuine person this time. Also, I'm not quite certain about the part about Dallas. Anyways, I would be very happy to get a review or a critique. Obviously I don't want to be flamed, but a little advise would be very welcome.**


	2. Lunch Date Surprise

**Okay, I'm a bit faster getting this chapter out than I had previously thought I would, but after getting that review from meep4569 yesterday, I suddenly felt inspired. I was really happy to find out they wanted to draw Andromeda and the fan art looks really cute! In fact, the dress Andromeda is wearing was inspired by one of the pictures.  
**

 **I do not own the outsiders.**

* * *

Mrs. Williams hummed as she finished twisting Andromeda's hair into a up-do. Upon Andromeda's request, Mrs. Williams had parted her hair far to the right side so that a sizable chunk of her blond hair covered the most left side of her face and more importantly, the nasty scar that spanned from her temple to just below her right ear.

Mrs. Williams dropped her hands as she stepped around Andromeda to apply her make up. Andromeda laughed softly as she said, "You don't have to do this, I am perfectly capable of getting myself ready." Mrs. Williams made a small noise of acknowledgment before she said, "I know, but just this once, I want to do this to help you. After all, this date might make or break you're relationship." Andromeda smiled gently before she held still. Despite what she said, Andromeda was happy that someone cared enough to do something like that for her.

Some time later, Andromeda smiled as her reflection, there was just enough makeup to highlight her features and bring out the violet color of her eyes. Mrs Williams whispered, "Good luck.", before she left the room to go to work. After the door had shut, Andromeda slipped out of her clothes and put on a golden dupioni silk dress, white stockings, and ankle length brown high heel boots. Andromeda's smile widened, the dress was demurely cut and trimmed with lace at the sleeves and hem.

After taking in a calming breath, Andromeda turned from her refection and picked up the picnic basket in both hands. She smiled to herself at the sight if the white silk ribbons and baby's breath flowers that she had decorated the rim of the basket and the handles with. After admiring the result of three hours of work, she walked out to the car which was waiting outside. She smiled to the drive as she said, "To the Maison residence please." The driver nodded, and started the car.

Thirty minutes later, they pulled up at the house and Andromeda whispered a thank you before she slipped out of the car and walked to the door. She rapped her knuckles gently on the door and it was opened a minute later by a maid who let her inside. Andromeda's footsteps echoed slightly as she made her way upstairs toward Edwards room.

As she got to the hallway that his room was on, Andromeda lifted the lid of the basket to peek inside. She had specifically made his favorites, a berry tart, and fried pork. She smiled nervously as she closed the lid and walked to his room. Her hand hovered by the door as she her a strange, low noise through the door. She shook her head gently and knocked politely on the door. After all, it wouldn't be proper for a girl to just barge into a boys room, even if said boy was her boyfriend.

A second later, her boyfriend's low voice called out, "Who is it?" Andromeda flinched at the irritation in his tone and replied, "It's Andromeda, you're girlfriend. It seems that we haven't seen each other a lot recently, so I thought it would be nice to surprise you with a meal made just for you." For a while, there was silence. Then there was the sound of soft whispering, a giggle, and a snicker. Andromeda blinked in confusion until a smug male voice called out, "You can come in."

Andromeda hesitantly opened the door before her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened in shock. Lying with Edward in his bed was Andromeda's cousin Vivien. Andromeda's eyes blinked rapidly as if to wake herself up. But her cousin was still there with her glossy black hair draped over Edwards bare chest. Her grey eyes sparkled with a sort of devilish amusement as she said, "Is something wrong little cousin?"

Andromeda was jerked out of her surprise as she turned to look at Edward's dark brown eyes as she asked softly, "Why are you in bed with my cousin? I thought that we ... that you ..." Andromeda 's mouth opened and shut, but no words would come out. Edward rolled his eyes as he said, "Do you really have to ask? Are you really that dense?"

Andromeda blinked dully at his words and Edward smirked before he said, "It's simple, really. You wouldn't put out so I looked for someone who would. And Vivien here, she was perfectly willing to play the part." Andromeda flinched as she said, "But we're still dating, so ...""I don't care." Andromeda froze at the coldness of his words, and a smirk crossed his face. "But if this bothers you that much, then I guess I'll just break up with you."

A second later, Edward slipped out of bed, and Andromeda turned to look another way with an embarrassed blush on her face. She could hear footsteps approach, then stop in front of her. A hand caught her cheek deftly and turned her face to look at Edwards smirking one. He promptly slipped the basket she was holding out of her hands and looked inside before he said, "How sweet, you made my favorites. Well, I'll take this ..." He then set the basket on the ground so he could grab Andromeda's shoulders, turn her about, and push her out the as he said, " ... and you can show yourself out."

A moment later, the door shut with a thud, and pulled Andromeda out of shock. Her eyes blinked rapidly and she bit her lip as she spun about and raced out of the house as quickly as she could. The driver jumped slightly and set down the book he'd begun to read as he said, "Back so soon Miss Campbell?" Andromeda blinked back tears as she whispered brokenly, "Just bring me home."

The driver nodded and quickly pulled out. He must have drove rather fast because it seemed that no time had passed when the the driver opened the door and said, "We've arrived Miss Campbell." Andromeda nodded mutely and slipped out of the car before she walked into the house and headed toward the family room.

Once she get there, Andromeda paused in the doorway as she looked in at her parents who were watching something on the TV. Her mother glanced over and sighed as she said, "What is it?" Andromeda swallowed gently before she said, "Edward was cheating on me with cousin Vivien." Her mother looked at her boredly for a minute before she said, "If that is all it is ..." Her head swiveled toward the TV and her father said, "Well, if you couldn't hold onto him, then there's no need to whine about it."

Andromeda felt the pain in her chest grow at their answers. She wasn't surprised at their words, but they were still painful. She turned away from the door and headed for the kitchen. As she entered the room, Andrew, the chef who had lived with her family as long as Andromeda could remember, turned from the sink he was washing dishes in and grinned as he asked, "How did it go."

Andromeda said nothing as she bit her lip and looked at the ground. She heard the sound of hands being dried, and was lead to one of the few chairs in the room. After they had been seated Andrew asked, "What happened? Did you and Andrew have an argument?" Andromeda shook her head as she said, "I went to see Edward, and I found him in bed with my cousin Vivien."

The chefs mouth dropped open before he shut it and asked, "Why would he do something as stupid as that!?" Andromeda's mouth twitched as she said, "It's because I refused to sleep with him. He decided to sleep with Vivien instead and broke up with the just as I began to protest." Once the words had left her mouth, Andromeda was overcome with sadness and began to sob as he said, "He broke up with me, and just pushed me out."

She covered her face with her hands as she felt arms pull her close and a voice say, "It's all right, just let it all out." She continued to cry for a while before she wiped her tears away and said, "Thank you." Andrew nodded and smiled as he said, "Why don't we bake a cake, you look like you need some comfort food."

Andromeda smiled as she said, "I shouldn't, I'm watching my weight remember?" The chef snorted as he said, "Please, you have to be around 85 pounds. You have no need to watch your weight." Andromeda hesitated as Andrew said coaxingly, "Come on, black forest cake with plenty of whipped cream, cherries, and chocolate chips ..." Andromeda licked her lips subconsciously before she said, "Alright, lets bake a cake."

The chef grinned as he said, "Well, lets get started." Andromeda stood up and followed Andrew to the counter where they began to prepare the cake. Some minutes later she had began to smile as she went through the familiar steps of the recipe. She still hurt from the break up, but she supposed it would have hurt more to have continued the relationship and found out some time later.

Some time later, Andromeda sat in her room as she savored each bite of the black forest cake. She knew it was only a temporary escape, but the cake had been worth making. Her door opened abruptly and her mother's face appeared in the doorway. Her mother looked at the cake was a disdainful look on her face before she said, "You'll be moving to Tulsa, Oklahoma on Friday. That is three days from now, so you should start preparing yourself. After all, You wouldn't want to look like a blubbering fool in front of strangers, would you?"

Her mother quickly withdrew her head and snapped the door shut as Andromeda thought over what she had said. She had just the days before she went to live with someone she didn't like, in a place she knew nothing about.

* * *

 **So there it is, I felt this was a better introduction to Edward than what I previously had where he essentially popped out of nowhere. Seriously ... I barely planned things out for that story! Thankfully I learned that was a bad idea after that story.  
**

 **Anyways, please leave a review and thanks for reading!**


	3. Welcome to Tulsa

**Thanks to all the reviews I got yesterday, I felt really inspired. Therefore, I can't wait a week to post this chapter.**

 **For those who read my other version of the story, this chapter will be very familiar, but also different. to be honest, I liked the essence of my previos first chapter, but I feel I didn't portray the characters well enough. So I reworked it and I feel this version is a lot better. At least it seems to make more sense.**

 **I do not own the outsiders.**

* * *

Andromeda tapped her fingernails gently against the windowsill of the bus she was on. For some inconceivable reason, it had been decided that Andromeda would ride a bus all the way to Tulsa instead of going in a plane. As a result, she had been a bundle of nerves every time she had to change a bus, and staying alone in that hotel alone had been downright terrifying.

She thought back to when she had left, both Andrew and Mrs. Williams had given her pleasant goodbyes as they tried their best to encourage her and give her strength for the journey. Andromeda's parents however, had been as cold as usual.

Andromeda sighed, she honestly had no idea what sort of a place Tulsa would be. She had asked both her parents, but neither had said anything and her Aunt Cristy had said testily, "You'll see for yourself when you get here." After she said that, Andromeda decided it wouldn't be wise to question her further and said goodbye before hanging up.

She tugged slightly at the hem of her belted blue silk gingham dress which she wore under her lacy white cardigan. She had decided to wear the dress as it reminded her of one of her favorite childhood characters, Dorothy of OZ. And as silly as it seemed, wearing that dress did seem to calm her slightly.

Her head turned toward toward the bus door as the bus slowed down. Andromeda had arrived in Tulsa. She stood slowly, and gripped her bag as she slowly exited the bus. Her brows furrowed as she looked around herself. This part of Tulsa was more rundown than she had expected. But what was more unnerving was the fact that her Aunt was not there.

Andromeda bit her lip, her aunt had said she would be here to pick her up but ... After about half a minute of panicking she pulled out a cell phone and checked it, no batteries. Apparently it hadn't turned off like she thought it did, and ran out. Sighing she checked the other one to see the same result. After replacing the phone, she gave a self-deprecating little laugh. How often was it for a person to have two cell phones and not be able to use either of them. Although, considering how many times she had forgotten to deactivate the first, it wasn't fully unbelievable.

After a minute of looking around, she mercifully found a payphone and quickly called her Aunt. The phone rang twice before she heard her Aunt's voice say, "Who is it?" Andromeda swallowed before she said, "Hello Aunt Cristy, this is Andromeda. I am calling because I arrived at the bus stop in Tulsa, and I noticed that you were not here. I thought we had agreed that you would pick me up at the bus stop."

Her Aunt snorted on the other side of the line before she said, "I said I 'might' pick you up at the bus station, not that I would. But if you're going to be a brat and bother me about it, go to the DX. I'll pick you you there shortly." Andromeda bit her lip nervously before she said as politely as possible, "Thank you Aunt Cristy, but how will I find this 'DX' if I do not even know where I am?"

There was a few moments of silence before Aunt Cristy's bitter voice said, "And this is what I get for expecting an intelligent answer from you. You will have to ask someone where it is. That is if you have enough brain cells to know how to do that." Andromeda flinched from shame and embarrassment. Asking for directions was such a obvious solution that she felt silly for not realizing that on her own. Pushing away that thought she said, "Thank you Aunt Cristy, I am in your debt." Her Aunt snorted once again and muttered 'idiot' under her breath before she hang up abruptly.

Andromeda hung up the phone and asked the most trustworthy looking person around, a business man, for directions to the Dx. To her relief he gave her the directions and wished her luck. Feeling a bit more confidant than before, she began to make her way to the Dx.

She had gone a few blocks or so when a silver Corvair drove by with a red-head in the drivers seat. The red-head looked out of his window just as he passed her, and smirked. He then promptly parked the car, and got out. Andromeda eyed him suspiciously, then began to walk quicker. Between his actions and the look in his eye, she had no doubt that he didn't have anything good in mind.

However, the red-head easily caught up with her and matched her pace. She studied him carefully through the corner of her eyes. With his short-cropped red hair, hazel eyes, rugged face, and perfectly straight nose, he was certainly handsome enough. And the fine Linen shirt, slacks, and dress shoes he wore along with the proud posture he had give him a sense of wealth. But the leer on his face, and the heavy smell of alcohol on his breath was enough to put disregard the first two points. Not that looking wealthy particularly mattered to her.

The red-head leaned closer as he said, "Hey there sweetheart, you new here? I've never seen you around before." Andromeda smiled politely as she said, "I might be new." She knew she sounded dismissive, but he was making her feel uncomfortable. The boy grinned as he said, "I thought so. I'm Marcus Jameson, and you are?"

Andromeda looked at is outstretched hand as a internal battle raged in her head. She naturally didn't want to be rude, but he was making her feel distinctly uncomfortable. After a minute, the deeply ingrained sense of propriety that she had lived with took over and she delicately shook his hand as she said, "My name is Andromeda Campbell." Ordinarily though, she would have said that she was pleased to meet him or such, but that would be a lie so she left that portion of the greeting off.

However, Marcus showed no sigh of noticing that detail as he said, "How about we go somewhere, just you and me?" Andromeda pursed her lips as she said, "I am terribly sorry, but I have somewhere I have to be." Marcus chortled as he said, "Is that so? Well, you can do whatever it is later." He reached a hand sluggishly in her direction as Andromeda easily avoided it as she said, "Do you always hit on girls how you have just met?"

Marcus shrugged as he said, "If their cute, why not?" Andromeda tried to prevent the way her lip curled in disgust. He was clearly very inebriated, and if Andrew was here, he'd say he was as drunk as a skunk. Andromeda sped up again, if she didn't get away quickly, something terrible could happen. And with no one around, she doubted anyone could come to her rescue. The smile slipped from his face as Marcus said, "Come on, stop if you stop acting rude for a minute, you might actually enjoy yourself!"

Andromeda barely avoided the and that tried to grab her before she blindly ran away. She had never once thought that she might get assaulted on her first day in Tulsa and she was terrified. She could hear Marcus begin to catch up and began to panic as she turned a couple corners before she ran right into something solid. She stumbled back, and barely kept her balance as she watched a boy take a step or two in the opposite direction before he snapped, "Watch where you're going, idiot!"

Andromeda quickly bowed as she said, "I'm terribly sorry, sir! You aren't hurt are you?" She quickly studied the tall boy, who wore dirty sneakers, faded denim jeans, a dark blue shirt, and a worn leather jacket. He had semi-long white-blond hair that curled around his lynx like ears. He also had a wide mouth, long straight nose, and tanned skin. Along with his narrow face and high cheekbones, he had a definite elvish quality to his face. However, his eyes were by far the most interesting part of him. They were narrow, pale blue, and hard with an icy hatred. Andromeda shivered as he glared at her, he certainly could play the part of a dark elf rather well.

The boy continued to glare as he said, "Who the hell do you think you're calling 'sir? Do I look like a 'sir' to you?" Andromeda flinched at the cold tone of his voice and started to respond on to jump slightly as she heard Marcus calling from not far behind her and impulsively jumped behind the glaring boy. The boy turned to look at her as he snapped, "What are you doing?" Andromeda smiled weakly as she whispered, "I am hiding. If you let me stay her for a minute or two and ignore me, then Marcus should be drunk enough not to notice my presence.

The boy snorted and stepped away as he said, "Hell no! I ain't gonna help a soc hide from her boyfriend." Andromeda felt confused for a second at his words, but she didn't have time to ask what the word 'soc' meant when Marcus rounded the corner and spotted her as he said, "There you are." Andromeda gave the boy next to her a pleading look but her turned away with an indifferent look on his face as he started to walk away.

Andromeda felt her hope begin to slip away Marcus slung an arm around her as he chuckled and said, "What did you expect, he's just a weak little greaser." The boy stopped in his tracks at Marcus' words and turned around slowly. Andromeda shivered at the dangerous look on his face as he said darkly, "Just a 'weak and little' huh? Do you know who I am?" Marcus smirked drunkenly and he stumbled away from Andromeda as he said, "Yeah, you look like the guy I'm gonna beat up."

The tall boy chuckled darkly, then suddenly slugged Marcus's cheek hard enough to send him reeling back. Marcus righted himself and muttered something to himself before rushing over to punch the other boy who easily blocked the hit and drove his other fist into Marcus' gut making him sputter and hunch over before striking him brutally in the nose with a tightly clenched fist. Andromeda winced at the sound of breaking cartilage. Marcus's hands moved to cover his no longer straight nose before he hurried away cursing loudly.

The boy chucked as he called to Marcus' retreating form, "Were are ya going? I thought you wanted a fight!" Andromeda shivered at the look on his face before she put a fake smile on her face and said, "Thank you for you're help." The boy glanced over at her boredly as he said, "Don't bother, I didn't do it for you. I just wanted a fight."

Andromeda shivered at his words and held out her hand as she said, "My name is Andromeda Campbell." She again decided to forgo say that it was nice to meet him as she was certain it would only cause a snide retort. The boy stared at her hand until she dropped it and then finally said, "Dallas Winston." He started to leave when a thought popped into Andromeda's head and she said, "Um ... excuse me, but ..."

Dallas turned to her with an expression that clearly said 'what do you want, idiot' and Andromeda forced another smile as she said, "You wouldn't know the way to the DX would you?" Dallas looked at her coldly as he said, "And if I did?" Andromeda's smile wavered as she said, "Would you show me the way, please?"

She wasn't at all surprised though, as Dallas looked away and said swiftly, "Nope." She sighed lightly, then dug out her wallet and winced when she looked inside. So that was all she had, huh? She forced the smile back on her face as she said, "Well, will this convince you?" Dallas turned to look at her then raised an eye at the fifty dollar bill she held in her hand.

Dallas' tongue swiped over his lips and she began to reach over to grab the money until Andromeda slightly withdrew her hand and said, "After you bring me to the DX. If I pay you now, then there is no incentive for you to help me." Andromeda shivered at the frown on his face. Dallas Winston was strong enough that if he really wanted to, re could just gram the money and leave.

Dallas scoffed lightly as he said, "Fine, but only this once, and only cause you're gonna pay me. So don't get used to it." After he said this he turned abruptly and began to walk away. Andromeda put the money in her pocket as she muttered to herself, "Oh you won't have to worry about that at all." Once she was away from Dallas Winston, Andromeda had no intention of seeing Dallas again.

* * *

 **Ah, I really liked writing this chapter. I think I did a better portrayal of how Dallas and Andromeda would react to each other.**

 **Also, after writing this chapter, I wish I had named her something other than Andromeda. I kept having to go back and either capitalizing the first letter of her name or adding a letter that I skipped.** **-_-;**

 **Anyway, please review, I really enjoy the reviews and it does speed up how fast I ad chapters.**


	4. Of Socs and Greasers

**Sorry about the late update, I felt really uninspired this time. I'm pretty sure I got out the first version of this chapter rather fast, but that didn't mean it was the greatest. I had to do plenty of editing. I think this version is more reasonable than it used to be.**

 **Also, I might go over write more than the forty chapters I had originally planned. Most of it would be filler though, so I wanted to get opinions before I actually did anything. Not that I would add anything extra any time soon. I might make pole, but I might not.**

 **I do not own the Outsiders.**

* * *

Dallas looked over at the girl who walked quickly beside him in order to keep up. He had to admit, the girl was rather unique. He supposed the curly waist length strawberry blond hair was normal enough, and so was her height. As was the heart shaped face, button nose, and the small pink, full lips. But her eyes weren't normal. After all, most people didn't have violet eyes. Not that those things mattered, the fancy clothes and manners were enough to tell him all he needed. This girl was a soc.

Dallas' lip curled slightly as he looked at the nervous expression as she looked around. She'd undoubtedly lived a sheltered life with mommy and daddy dearest in some fancy big house being waited on hand and foot. She probably had a Labradoodle, or some other fancy, expensive hybrid dog. There was probably a doting boyfriend back at home and at least a half dozen love struck idiots waiting to fill the position

And speaking of the girl ... Dallas turned abruptly to her making her jump slightly in a humorously annoying way as he said, "What is it?" The girl bit her lip before she asked carefully, "So, what exactly is this 'DX'?" Dallas raised an eyebrow, (blame Two-Bit for that) and said, "You're kidding, right? You asked to be taken there, an' you don't know what the DX is?" The girl pursed her lips in obvious discomfort as she said, "My Aunt simply told me to meet her there. She did not tell me where, or what, it was."

Dallas scoffed as he said, "So, she's an idiot too." The girl pursed her lips as she fired back, "On the contrary, Aunt Cristy merely wanted me be to more self reliant." Despite the certainty in her voice, the girl's expression showed that she didn't fully believe her own words. Dallas muttered, "Whatever." briefly before he said, "So that other soc wasn't you're boyfriend. The girl nodded as she explained, "He had introduced himself and began hitting on me shortly before I ran into you."

The girl paused for a second before she said slowly, "May I ask you a question?" "No." The girl flinched at his swiftly response and bit her lip softly as she appeared to be thinking hard about something. After a couple minutes passed, she said, "Regardless, I feel that I should ask this question. I could not help but notice the words 'soc and 'greaser'. I have never heard them before, so can you explain them to me?"

The girl waited patiently until Dallas said shortly, "Fine." It wasn't because Dallas wanted to tell her, but one of the most basic rules of their generation in Tulsa was to know their place, and she clearly didn't know hers. "Soc, it's short for socials. Their the west side rich snots. People like you. And greasers, we're the east side group. We're hoods if you know what that is."

The girl pursed her lips before she said, "Do you mean hoodlums?" Dallas grinned dangerously and she shivered and took a slight step away. Dallas chuckled at the slightly frighted look on her face. It was almost too easy to upset the blond teen. Dallas turned away from the girl as he continued to walk, he was certain the rest of the trip would be silent.

Contrary to what he expected a hesitant female voice asked, "Are you from Tulsa?" Dallas' head snapped in the girls direction and he gave her a hard look. The girl flinched, and he asked, "And why should I tell you?" The girl bit her lip again, before she finally said, "No reason, I just was trying to start a conversation." Dallas snorted before he snapped, "Don't."

The girl nodded briefly before she mouthed 'okay'. The rest of the journey was mercifully silent. The girl had apparently learned her lesson and made no further attempt to talk to Dallas. His lips pursed as he looked at her, if she wasn't a soc, wasn't so nervous and formal, he supposed she could be somewhat interesting.

Once they reached the DX Dallas turned toward the girl and said, "We're here, so pay up." The girl handed him the money and appeared to be having an internal argument before she said, "I know you didn't do anything you did to help me, but, thank you anyways. I promise I will not take it for granted. Dallas grunted in response, her apology made him feel uncomfortable.

The girl hesitated briefly before she said, "This is goodbye then, and since we are unlikely to meet again ..." She held out her hand calmly as she waited for his reaction. Dallas frown at her hand, but the girl continued to hold it out this time. After a minute he reluctantly admitted to himself that took guts for her to stand there like that, and shook her hand. Her small hand felt as smooth as a baby's butt, but it felt surprisingly cold in his own.

For some unexplainable reason, Dallas look at her face, and found himself looking at a pair of gentle, violet eyes. He couldn't have looked at her for more than a few moments before a high female voice screeched, "Stop touching my niece, you delinquent." An older hand snatched the girls hand from him and Dallas glared at the middle aged woman who sneered at him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl blush and whisper, "Aunt Cristy, I think ..." Whatever she thought, Dallas wouldn't learn as her Aunt gave her a hard look that made the younger girl flinch before she was dragged her to an amber Sting Ray and practically pushed her in before she stalked over to the drivers side and got in.

The girl turned to Dallas with an apologetic loo on her face, but Dallas looked away from her with an indifferent look on his face. Both women disgusted him. The woman was just like any other wealthy snob, and the girl was a little pushover. He continued to refuse to look over as the car drove off.

After a while, Dallas noticed Steve giving his a curios look and rolled his eyes. He didn't particularly care to explain why he had been seen with a socy girl, so he walked away. It only took a half minute to decide to go to Buck Merril's. After what had happened that day, he saw no problem in smoking a cigarette and having a beer or three.

* * *

 **I decided that the aunt shouldn't know about the greaser soc conflict. It didn't really make sense to me that she did. Also I felt that Dallas had to act more hostile to Andromeda that he did before.**

 **And to** **MiniHorseMeadow, (Thanks for the only review) I do plan on giving Andromeda a nickname, but that happens latter, and the story told from Andromeda's Pov will always have her full name to differentiate it from Dallas's.  
**

 **Please leave a review, I really enjoy reading them.**


	5. This is Home

**Thankfully, I got this chapter done faster than the last. Anyway, the previos version of this chapter was one of my favorites. I felt that I did better on it than others I wrote. However, that didn't stop me from trying to make this version better. Although, I admit I didn't change much with the Dallas section because I felt I actually got his character right.**

 **I do not own the Outsiders.**

* * *

Andromeda glanced over that her Aunt's tense expression as the older woman. It would probably be wiser for her not to speak, but she felt that she had to say something. After she gathered up her courage, Andromeda said, "Thank you for picking me up, but don't you think you were rather rude to that one boy?"

Her Aunt gave her a sharp look that made her flinch as she snapped, "No. If you don't treat vagabonds like the trash they are, they won't learn to leave you alone." Aunt Cristy turned her gaze briefly on Andromeda as she snapped, "And what in the world were you thinking, associating with a person like that?" Andromeda lowered her head as she said, "I was only thanking him for leading me to the DX after I paid him." Her Aunt scowled as she snapped, "You paid that trash!? You idiot, now he'll start bugging you for money! Don't you ever think!?"

Andromeda flinched as she opened and shut her mouth. She knew what her Aunt Cristy had said was completely possible, and the thought had crossed her mind, but there hadn't been time to fully consider the effects of her actions. And perhaps she was making assumptions, but Dallas seemed like the type of guy who would avoid meeting her than try to extort money.

Andromeda glanced over at her Aunt as she murmured, "I understand, Aunt Cristy." Her Aunt Cristy snorted and turned her head toward the road. Andromeda watched the scenery pass by outside of her window, and noted to herself that her Aunt was heading towards the East side of Tulsa. As she watched the houses they passed get bigger with the distance, she remembered what Dallas had said. The socials lived on the east side of Tulsa.

Andromeda couldn't help but wonder if that made her a soc as well. That though brought up the question of what exactly Socs were. Dallas' description did not shed much light on the subject, other than to highlight their rivalry with the greasers, which he was a part of. After giving it some thought, Andromeda decided that she would reserve her decision on whether to be a part of the socials until she had met a greater amount of both groups. While it was clear that Andromeda couldn't be a greaser, she could still choose not to be a soc. Until that point, Andromeda would just be a girl who just came from California.

For some reason, her mind took Andromeda back to Dallas again. When she shook his hand, she noticed that his was large, callused, but surprisingly warm against her own. The warmth if his had was an interesting contrast to the ice in his eyes. Andromeda shook her head lightly, his hand might have been warm, but he had a cold, sharp demeanor to go with it. She genuinely hoped she wouldn't see him again.

Eventually, Aunt Cristy pulled up to a long driveway and Andromeda blinked suddenly. She knew that out of her entire family, her Aunt Christina was by far the richest as she was the CEO of a massive company, but she hadn't really thought about what that would mean when it cam to the place that she would live. The house was less a house and more a massive mansion.

Andromeda swallowed lightly at the white neoclassical style house will pillars, a grand entryway, a balcony, a perfectly manicured lawn, trimmed topiary, a immaculate flowerbed, and a driveway that circled around a large statue. perhaps it was because she had never seen her Aunts home before, but the building had a proud, oppressive feeling to it. Andromeda felt herself sit a bit straighter as they approached the building. Once they got to the front, she and her aunt stepped out of the car and a man, someone who served her Aunt, got in and drove the car to wherever it was supposed to be parked.

Once Andromeda stepped into the building, her cardigan was whisked off of her shoulders by a maid, and hung it up on a coat rack. Her Aunt turned toward the maid who took her fur coat as well and said, "Show her the house, I don't have any more time to waste on her." The maid curtsied politely as she said, "Yes, Madam." Aunt Cristy promptly walked off and the maid turned to Andromeda and said, "Please follow me, Miss Campbell."

The woman turned around, and Andromeda scurried after her. The maid lead her around the mansion as she showed her each and every room. Andromeda only felt more overwhelmed as she saw more of the mansion. Every room was decorated in the same, stiff neoclassical style. Her Aunt also had more people serving her, and everyone of them was more serous than the people who worked for her parents.

The last room that Andromeda was shown, was her own room. Like the every other room, her bedroom was decorated in a neoclassical style and was all white. The room was large with a balcony and a bay window that included a nice seat. Inside the room was two large bookcases, and a queen size four poster canopy bed with curtains, a chaise lounge, and a large chair. There was also what appeared to be a walk in closet as well as a attached bathroom.

Andromeda could barely hear the maid as she said, "Madam wants me to tell you that dinner is served at 8 pm sharp." The maid promptly left the room after she gave the message. Andromeda looked around the room as she felt vastly overwhelmed. She wasn't at all surprised by the way she had been receipted at her Aunt's house. But that didn't mean it had any less effect on on her.

Her feet carried her over to her bed where sat down. To her displeasure, the firm looking been was actually overly soft and sunk where she sat on it. The overly starched sheets didn't make the bed any more comfortable. It was at that moment that the enormity of the situation overwhelmed Andromeda and she buried her head in her hands as she wept softly. She missed the familiarity of her old room, the comfort of knowing that she could talk to someone if she ever needed to, She even missed her suck-up friends who only accepted her because she was rich and her name started and ended with the letter 'A'.

After allowing herself to cry for a while longer, Andromeda wiped her eyes as she felt embarrassed. She felt it was rather childish to cry over problems such as this one. After all, Andromeda was nearly sixteen, not six, and sixteen were supposed to be more grown up. After a minute, she picked out one of the few books in the bookshelf and read it. It wasn't a particularly interesting book, but she read it anyway.

some time later, she glanced casually at the clock on her bedside table and froze. It was one minute to eight. Andromeda stood quickly, and rushed through preparing for dinner before she scurried to the dining room. Once she neared the room she slowed to a walked and entered the room. She could feel her Aunt's sharp gaze as she took her seat on the opposite side of the table.

Andromeda glanced up at her Aunt Christy who frowned and snapped "I can only guess that you care too stupid to read a clock, because you are ten minutes late. "In the future I expect that you will be seated in the dining room at precisely 8 pm. Your parents sent you her so that you would be learn punctuality, and to grow a spine for once in your useless life. While you are in my house you will follow every rule exactly, or you will be punished."

Andromeda ducked her head as she whispered, "I am sorry, Aunt Cristy. I promise to do better." Her Aunt scoffed, and gestured sharply to a nearby maid to serve them their meal. Once dinner was finished, Andromeda hurried to her room and shut the door after herself. By this time, it had began to rain hard outside, and the sound of the drops hitting the window matched her mood perfectly. She sighed lightly and slumped against it as she thought to herself, "It's just a little while, I just have to bear with it until I can go back." After all, Andromeda could not honestly say to herself, 'this is home'.

* * *

Dallas smirked as Two-Bit finished telling his joke. Naturally, it was dumb blond joke. This particular one was about a blonde who tried to fix a dent in her car by blowing air in the tailpipe. The whole gang had met up at the Curtis house for once, considering how hard it was raining. Dallas had considered staying at Merril's but had changed his mind and decided to crash at the Curtis house. Apparently, he happened to come over at the same time as every other member of their gang. At times like these, they would retell stories, make jokes (mostly crude ones), smoke cigarettes, and just plain enjoy themselves.

Dallas leaned forward to brag about his latest arrest. It had been because he'd slashed the tires of a police car and some soc had seen it. Not that it mattered, He'd beaten the idiot up once he'd gotten out of the cooler. At that moment, Steve and Soda shared a look and got twin evil glints in their eyes as they smiled at each other. that, Dallas noted, was never a good sign. **  
**

Steve turned to smirk at him as he said lightly, "Hey Dally, I never gotta ask, but what were you doing with that socy girl?" Dallas glared as the rest of the group turned to look in curiosity. Soda leaned over with an identical smirk on his face as he said, "Yeah, Dally, what were you doing?" Dallas glanced over at the other members of the gang and noticed Johnny leaning forward with an interested look in his eyes. Damn, there was no way he could avoid telling the story now.

Dallas smirked lightly, if he had to tell the story, he'd tell it good. After all, it had to be worth being retold at least. Dallas slumped back in his chair as he started, "So, The boys at the station had cut me loose a hour before, and I was walking around *minding my damn business* ..." With the last words he gave both Steve and Soda a hard look as they got an uneasy look in their eyes. Once he was satisfied, Dallas looked away and said, "I was just about to go do something, when somebody ran right into me."

There was the sound of someone scoffing, as Two-Bit cheerfully called the person a clumsy idiot along with some choice cuss words. After ha had waited for an bit he continued, "the person was small, so it wasn't a big deal, but I still yelled at them. You have to keep up appearances at least. Before I know that girl who ran into me starts apologizin' and calls me sir."

Dallas hesitated again as the gang howled with laughter at the idea of a sane person calling Dallas 'sir'. Once the laughter had subsided Dallas said, "An' that's when I notice that she was a soc. I was starting to get after her for calling me 'sir' when she suddenly ran behind me." There was the sound of disbelieving sounds, "She says she's just hiding from a guy, but I wasn't gonna help a little socy broad. So I moved, and this socy boy comes 'round the corner an claims her. I woulda left, but then the boy decided to say I was just 'a weak little greaser'."

Dallas watched Johnny's mouth drop in shock before he said, "So then it was a matter of pride. I had to beat the guy up, let him know not to underestimate me. I only got a few good hits in before he ran like the coward he was. So then the girl had to thank me for helping her." There was the sound of more laughter and Dallas said, "I set her straight, and started to walk away, but she asked me to take her to the DX and promised me fifty bucks."

Dallas grinned as he said, "I saw no reason to say turn my nose up at that, so I bore through her stupid questions and took her to the Dx. She thanked me, I got paid, and her stupid Aunt yelled at me." Dallas didn't see the point in mentioning that he shook hands with her, and Steve didn't say anything either, so Dallas supposed he didn't see it.

Johnny leaned forward with wide eyes as he asked, "You got her name, right?" Dallas shrugged as he said, "I did, can't remember it though it was just some long fancy name that started and ended in 'a'." Now that the story had ended, Two-Bit launched himself into yet another dumb blonde joke. Dallas grinned casually for a moment. "This", he thought, "This is home."

* * *

 **So that was it. As you obviously, know Dallas and Andromeda will meet again. However, the next chapter will be entirely new. Also, I will be introducing another member of the gang. Want to guess who?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	6. A Trip to the Library

**Sorry about taking so long to put this up, I get rather distracted in August and only just got this written. As I wrote in the previos chapter, this chapter is entirely unique to the revised version. I feel that this chapter gives better hints at Andromeda's than the chapters of my previous version. I feel I gave away to much info too fast before.**

 **Also, this chapter introduces another member of the gang to Andromeda.**

 **I do not own the Outsiders.**

* * *

Andromeda sighed lightly as she looked around herself warily. For once, she was on the west side of Tulsa. Ordinarily, she would stay on the east end, but unfortunately, the only library in Tulsa was on the west end.

Andromeda sighed again, she had only been in Tulsa for a week, but in that short time, it became very clear how divided the youth of Tulsa were. In fact, it hadn't taken long for her to find out that the term Social referred to the upper class in Tulsa. The Socials in Tulsa had actually been willing to take her into their ranks, but their cold nature had been off putting. Andromeda didn't want to be a part of a group that was so prejudiced against others because of their economic standing.

Andromeda checked the map she had brought with herself to make sure she was going the right way. She had purchased the map shortly after she arrived, and it soothed her to know she had it. After a minute, Andromeda replaced the map and continued forward only to stop abruptly as a person stepped out in front of her.

Andromeda blinked in surprise and quickly uttered a polite, "Excuse me." before she froze as she recognized the person before her. Dallas looked over and smirked as he practically purred, "Well, what do we have here?" Andromeda fought back the urge to swallow abruptly as she carefully took a step back and said in feign politeness, "Good afternoon, If you excuse me, I must be on my way."

However as she attempted to go around Dallas, his hand swiftly grabbed her elbow as he glanced lazily at her face and said, "What's a pretty little soc like you doing on the west side of Tulsa? I'd think you'd be at some fancy little tea part right about now." Andromeda raised her head incrementally and said in a trembling voice, "I was going to the library. The only one is on the west side of Tulsa."

Her eyes fell on the warm hand which still rested on her elbow as she said, "So if you could unhand me ..." Dallas snorted as he said, "Unhand you, huh? Do you think you're in a romance novel or something? This is the real world, people don't say crap like that anymore." Andromeda shivered at the dark expression on his face as she whispered, "Let me go right now, Dallas Winston."

Dallas however grinned broadly as he issued a short laugh. Andromeda flinched at harsh sound and Dallas' eyes glittered dangerously as he said, "So you're using my full name huh? You must be serious about that. Shame I can't return the favor." Andromeda swallows as she practically whispered, "It's Andromeda Campbell." She couldn't help but be slightly annoyed by the fact that he made no effort when remember his name when she had.

Dallas smirked again as he said, "Andromeda, huh? That's a stupid sounding name if I ever head one. I'll call you Andy instead." Andromeda felt herself freeze as soon as she heard the name 'Andy' leave his lips. Within second she could softly hear the sweet little girl's voice say, _"Hey Andy, you wanna sing with me ... look at this Andy ... Aren't these puppies cute Andy ..."_ The voice overlapped itself saying so many things that Andromeda was nearly overwhelmed and she promptly said, "Do not ... call me that!"

Dallas smirked as he said, "Why not, Andy." Andromeda flinched, it had been ten years since she had heard her sister say that name. However, she couldn't tell Dallas that. She frowned as she said firmly, "Because, Andy is a boy's name." Dallas shrugged as he said, "Whatever, Andy. I'll see you later." Dallas laughed to himself as he walked away and Andromeda waited until he was out of sight before she whispered, "I genuinely hope that you don't, Dallas."

Thankfully, Andromeda found the library easily and walked in. Within seconds, her shoulders slumped in disappointment. It was so tiny ... After a minute of looking around before she picked up a nearby book. It was The Carpetbaggers. Andromeda had heard it was a best seller, but hadn't actually read it before. Just as she was about to open it she heard a voice say, "I don't think you'll like that one."

Andromeda turned to see a boy with longish light auburn-brown hair and green-grey eyes. He shuffled his feet uncomfortably in a way that suggested that he wasn't much of a talker. The boy hesitated for a moment before he pointed at the book in her hands as he said, "I read that once and man did I regret it." Andromeda nodded before she swiftly set the book back where had found it and said, "Thank you for warning me." She held out her hand with a smile as she said, "My name is Andromeda Campbell."

The boy shook it as he said, "Ponyboy Curtis." Andromeda couldn't help but notice the reluctance in his voice as he said he name so she smiled politely as she said, "The name Ponyboy is certainly more unique than some other names I've heard. I think I've met at least a dozen Peters or Micheal when I was in California." Ponyboy nodded as he said, "I suppose that's true, I've got a older brother named Sodapop, and it says so on his birth certificate."

Andromeda smiled again as she nodded, she couldn't help but admire the two names. She doubted that they ever had people ask them how to spell their name. It wasn't that she didn't like her own name, but it got rather tiring hearing people comment that it was a long name, or forget it because it was a long name, or ask how to spell it.

Pushing those thoughts aside she asked, "So, can I guess that you like reading?" Ponyboy grinned as he said, "Yup. I've read most of the books in this library." Andromeda nodded thoughtfully as she said, "Do you have any suggestions?" Ponyboy seemed to think for a while before he said, "The fiction and fantasy sections are pretty good, the syfy is mostly weird stuff, the romance novels seem cheesy, and I tend to stay away from the nonfiction." Andromeda nodded and smiled as she said, "I've never met a guy who's willingly admitted to reading romance novels before. That's pretty cool."

Ponyboy shrugged as he said, "A well written one can be pretty interesting, so I don't mind them." Ponyboy glanced at the clock and said, "I gotta go, my brother, Darry, will blow a gasket if I'm late again." Andromeda giggled slightly as the irritated look on his face and asked, "Would it be alright if we meet up again some place? Not as a date, but as friends."

Ponyboy gave her a strange look as he admitted, "I've never had a soc ask me that before." Andromeda blinked in surprise before she calmed and asked, "Can I guess that means you are a greaser?" Ponyboy nodded as he said, "Yup." Andromeda hesitated before she said smoothly, "Well, I suppose that would be a problem if I was a soc. However, I'm just a girl from California." Ponyboy grinned slightly as he said, "I'll see you latter then." before he walked out of the library.

Andromeda sighed as she looked at her watch, it was later than she had previously thought, so she headed back to her Aunt's house when she ate a tense meal before doing her homework and heading to bed.

Andromeda moaned as she lay in bed she opened her eyes to see a little girl sitting in a chair that hadn't been by her bed before as she read a book. The girl looked lazily from her book and smirked as she said, "It's about time you woke up, I thought you we're gonna ignore me forever." Andromeda blinked sleepily as she whispered, "Persephone?"Her voice broke in the middle of the name as the little girl rolled her eyes and said, "Why do you ignore me Andy? Don't you love me? The girl pouted before she said, "You're such a mean girl, forgetting you're own twin sister so easily."

Andromeda stuttered as she tried to say something but the little girl smiled as she pressed a finger against her lips and said, "But don't worry, I don't mind. Someday, I'll just make you sufferer even grater than I did. Isn't that wonderful Andy?" The girl's mouth widened in a smile that revealed a mouth full of sharp teeth.

Andromeda jerked awake as she gasped for breath. her body was coated in a thin lay of sweat, and she slipped out of bed to begin pacing back and forth in her room. Her hands ran continuously through her hair as she whispered over and over, "It was just a bad dream, nothing more. Just a bad dream."

* * *

 **To be honest, I'm not sure about the part with Ponyboy. I felt I wanted to introduce him first because both Andy and Ponyboy like reading, so that's one thing they have in common.**

 **And clearly something happened to Andy's sister ten years ago, but what was it? Obviously I know, but I'm not saying.**

 **Up next, Andromeda has a meeting with a friend and meets one more member of the gang.**

 **Again, please love a review as I enjoy reading them.**


	7. New Friends

**Sorry about the long space between chapters. Work has been keeping me busy for one, and the second is I felt this chapter was stretching the canon quite a bit so I was nervous about it. I have to admit, I do like this chapter though.**

 **And now it's time for Andromeda to meet someone else from the gang.**

 **I do not own the Outsiders.**

* * *

Andromeda turned a page in the novel she was reading before abruptly raising a hand to her hair to stop it from being blown into her face. Once it was securely tucked behind her ear, she sighed when she noticed that the wind had also blown against the pages of her book, making her loose her place in the book. Andromeda glanced up when she heard something that sounded suspiciously like a snicker to see Ponyboy trying to hide a smile behind his own book.

Andromeda's own mouth twitched up into a smile before she gestured to the book and said, "So, what do you think?" The book which they were both reading had been written in 1999 and was titled 'Speak'. Despite the fact that her parents had not wanted her to read it due to the fact that it was banned in areas, Andrew had rolled his eyes and gotten her a copy saying ignoring traumatic situations, even if they were just in stories, wasn't helpful to anyone.

Ponyboy lowered his book as he answered, "It's a great book. But I'm kinda surprised that it's one of you're favorites given the subject." Andromeda shrugged lightly without truly answering. The fact was she found the protagonist, Melinda, fascinating. Both she and and Andromeda had gone through traumatic, albeit different, circumstances which they both refused to speak of. But unlike Melinda who eventually moved on from her trauma, Andromeda did her best to forget about and repress her memories about what happened.

After a minute, Ponyboy asked, "Are the socs still givin' you trouble?" Andromeda nodded reluctantly, ever since she had became friends with Ponyboy, the socials at her school had gone after her about it. Sometimes they would ask why she was meeting Ponyboy, or they would flat out say that she shouldn't meet up with him. Some would start out doing the first thing and end up doing the second a little while later. However, whenever a social would say she should stay away from Ponyboy, she would fake a smile, and say as politely as possible that she liked being friends with Ponyboy, and it would be rude to stop being friends with him because he was a greaser. She would always leave promptly after saying so to avoid hearing the person say she was wrong.

Ponyboy opened his mouth to say something before he shook his head and turned back to his book. Like she guessed, Ponyboy was not much of a talker. Not that it bothered her any, the few conversations that they did have were a lot more genuine and interesting than the ones with her 'friends' in California. Unlike with her 'friends', Andromeda felt like could actually speak her mind which she found refreshing.

A short amount of time later, Ponyboy glanced up from his book and grinned at someone nearby as he called, "Hey, Johnny!" he gestured to a boy who hesitated briefly before he approached. Johnny was around Ponyboy's height, with dark eyes, tanned skin, and black greasy hair. Andromeda quickly noticed the fact that he seemed rather nervous and smiled gently as she said, "Hello."

Johnny looked over and said something that Andromeda thought sounded like 'hi' although he spoke so softly that she couldn't really tell. Johnny sat down next to Ponyboy and whispered a question into his ear. Andromeda turned back to her book in an effort to give them a little privacy, but couldn't help but overhear Ponyboy say, 'Andromeda's not a soc, she's just a girl from California."

Andromeda dropped her book slightly and Ponyboy pointed his thumb at Johnny and said, "This is my friend Johnny Cade." Ponyboy repeated the gesture in Andromeda's direction as he looked at Johnny and said, "And this is my friend Andromeda Campbell."

Johnny nodded as he said, "So you're from California? What's it like there?" Andromeda paused as she said, "Well, the weather is hotter there for one thing. Unfortunately, due to my parent's ... wealth ... I don't think I could give an accurate comparison in regards to lifestyle." Ponyboy nodded before he said absently, "It must be nice, being rich." Ponyboy froze with a surprised expression on his face that said he hadn't intended to say what he did aloud.

Andromeda shrugged as she said, "I suppose it is. Money is obviously no issue for my family. So if I really wanted to, I could get plenty of nice stuff, and people with money tend to attract friends ... but stuff wears out, and the friends money brings aren't guaranteed to be the right type of friends." Andromeda became silent as she thought about it. "But ..." Andromeda's head turned to look at Johnny who said, "You're able to spend a lot of time with your parent's, right?"

Andromeda was silent for several minutes before she admitted, "Not really. My parents are rather distant and dismissive. So my life at home isn't particularly pleasant." Johnny nodded as he said awkwardly, "Sounds like my mother, she tends to ignore me if she's not yellin' at me for something." Andromeda nodded as she said, "Admittedly, my parents don't yell at me, but some time I wonder if they enjoy scolding me."

Johnny nodded quickly as he added, "Yeah, and if something happens, it's always your fault." Andromeda closed her eyes briefly as she said, "Not to mention how they'll pretend to be loving in public." "Yeah, so nobody ever finds out." The conversation went on for a few minutes as Andromeda and Johnny took time to compare and contrast the actions of their parents. Johnny raised an eyebrow as he said, "So your parent's blamed you when your boyfriend broke up wit you? Why'd he do that anyway?"

Andromeda hesitated, after the break up, she found it rather embarrassing to say the exact reason Edward broke up with her. Andromeda glanced over to where Ponyboy was last sitting and blink when she noticed he was no longer there. Johnny must have noticed her confused expression because he said, "I think he said something about going to the restroom a while ago. He probably felt uncomfortable because of out conversation. His parents were really great people."

Andromeda nodded and Johnny hesitated before he said, "Something bad happened to you. Am I right." Andromeda nodded lightly and Johnny muttered, "Thought so. Ever since I got beat up, people keep mentioning this sorta look in my eyes. I didn't get before, But I think you have it too." Andromeda hesitated and closed her eyes briefly as painful, bloody images flickered in front of her eyelids before she opened her eyes and whispered, "I was six at the time ... and I never saw it coming ..." Her voice drifted off again and after a minute, Johnny glanced around and said, "Ponyboy will probably be back soon."

Andromeda blinked rapidly before she smiled in thanks for the sudden change in subject. As they sat there she began to ponder an idea. It was probably a bit silly, and Andromeda wasn't certain Johnny would accept it ... after a couple minutes of thought, Andromeda decided to give the idea a try.

Andromeda slid her hand into her bag and grabbed hold of the object as she turned to Johnny and said, "I have an idea, and I want to to listen to it all the way through before responding, okay?" Although he was clearly confused, Johnny nodded in agreement.

Andromeda breathed deeply before she pulled out the older of her two phones and spoke quickly, "This probably seems strange but I'd like to give you this so if you ever need someone to talk to at any time, I'll be there. You don't have to worry about my parents finding out because they never really notice when I forget to have a old phone deactivated or how much time I ever spend talking on these things."

Johnny blinked rapidly in surprise as he seemed to be thinking about what she said before he asked cautiously, "Are you sure it's okay?" Andromeda nodded as she replied, "I'm positive." Johnny studied the phone in her hands as he thought about it for a while before he slowly said, "Okay." Andromeda smiled as she handed over the phone and said, "You'll want to delete all of the contacts other than the one labeled self. That's my current phone."

Johnny nodded as he said, "I gotta say, I never thought this would ever happen." Andromeda nodded in agreement before Johnny stood and said, "I gotta go, I'm meeting up with some friends." Andromeda nodded as she said, "I'll see you later." Johnny nodded and waved before he left. Andromeda went back to reading her book until Ponyboy sat down and asked, "Where'd Johnny go?" Andromeda glanced up and said, "Oh, he said something about meeting up with some friends."

Ponyboy nodded briefly before he said abruptly and exclaimed, "I forgot, everybody was gonna meet up in the lot today!" he turned to Andromeda as he said, "I gotta go, Darry'll be after me if I'm late." Andromeda nodded and Ponyboy hurried of in a rush.

Andromeda smiled lightly as she made her way home, but stopped to look in a mirror attached to a jewelry stand. Was there really something about her eyes that said that she had suffered? She looked deeply into her reflection and slowly noticed an expression of nervousness, anxiety, and hesitance in her eyes." After a minute she looked quickly away from her reflection and hurried on to her aunt's house. There was something unnerving about the look in her own eyes.

* * *

Dallas glanced up briefly as Ponyboy hurried over, late as usual. Darry scolded him and Ponyboy frowned as he said, "Sorry, I was talking to my new friend, Andromeda." Darry opened his mouth to respond but Two-Bit leaned in and said, "Long, fancy name that starts and ends with 'A', huh? Maybe she's the girl Dally ran into. Or ran into him, more like." Ponyboy blinked and shrugged as he said, "Maybe, I dunno." Dallas sighed then asked irritably, "Did she have violet eyes?"

Ponyboy looked surprised briefly before he nodded and Dallas concluded, "Then, that's her." Dallas doubted there weren't many people in the world with violet eyes, and there probably wasn't any other with with such an uncommon name as Andromeda as well. The conversation went on without Dallas, but he was too stuck in his thoughts to notice really. Every so often, he would think of her, and it was getting annoying. He shoved the memory of expressive violet eyes out of his mind as he finally joined the now strange conversation.

As the group was breaking apart, Dallas noticed something in Johnny's pocket and caught his arm before he said, "I thought I said not to nick phones, people notice when there missing. Johnny looked at the phone as he said, "I didn't, Andromeda gave it to me so I could call her If I needed to." Dallas' eyebrows raised as he said, "And you just took it?" Johnny shrugged as he said, "I wouldn't have if it wasn't for the fact I was certain she wouldn't take no for an answer."

Dallas released Johnny's arm and the smaller boy said goodbye before he hurried off. Dallas' own mind was whirling as he tried to figure out what he just learned. Why would a socy girl make friends with greasers, much less give one a cellphone? Why would she try to understand a greasers problems? It didn't make sense.

* * *

 **Well, I tried to fix all the mistakes I found. I purposefully reread the chapter before uploading so I could catch as many mistakes as I could. However, it is possible that I missed some, and if people want to point them out in a message, I won't be offended. However, if no one wants to, I won't mind that either.**

 **I have the next chapter started, but I feel that it stretches the canon a bit further and though I like it, I still feel nervous. Hopefully I'll get it up soon.**

 **Please leave I review, I really love reading them and I want to know if I'm doing a good job.**


	8. A Visit with Friends

**Well, I managed to finish the chapter. I still think this chapter really stretches the canon of the story. But, if you think about it, then entire plotline of the story stretches the canon of The Outsiders.**

 **Anyway, I do not own The Outsiders.**

* * *

Andromeda's eyes studied the list in her hand as she checked everything off. Planning this event had been difficult, but worth it. She smiled in thanks at the head maid who nodded briefly before leaving the room. Andromeda wasn't friends with any the household staff like she was at home, but they respected her enough that they wouldn't tattle on her aunt for carrying out her idea.

Two weeks ago, She had mused aloud that it would be fun to have her friends over for a party and watch a movie at her place. Ponyboy, Johnny, and her had laughed at the time, but Andromeda had wished it could really happen. A couple days later, a possibility opened up. Her aunt had to go to an important meeting in another state and would be out of the house for a while.

When Andromeda heard that, she spent several hours that night planning things out. The next day, she mentioned her plan to her friends. As she expected, the idea was promptly rejected. But, by some strange miracle, she was able to convince both of them to come over under the condition that Ponyboy could bring his brothers along. That was the only way Darry would agree to the plan, and Andromeda at least partially understood. Considering where her friends were being invited, there was safety in numbers.

Andromeda folded up the list and put it in her pocket, she had spent the better part of the previous day making most of the treats for the party so she only had to make the popcorn that day and she had just finished. She washed her hands and removed the apron she was wearing before going up to her room to get changed into different clothes.

Andromeda quickly picked out a simple, emerald green, flowy dress and paired it with a short, thick cream sweater which hung loosely off her shoulders. She specifically picked this outfit because the dress was cotton and the sweater was a soft wool, unlike most of her clothes which were made of more expensive materials, and Andromeda felt uncomfortable about wearing fancy clothes at that time.

Andromeda checked the time and hurried to the front of the house it was almost noon, everyone would be arriving soon.

A sigh slipped through her lips as she unconsciously wrung her hands. The party had been planed for that time specifically so that everyone would be back home before the sun set. But now that the day had come, Andromeda couldn't stop thinking of everything that could go wrong. She peeked out of the window by the door until she saw Ponyboy approaching with two others.

Andromeda smiled in relief as she opened the door and stood aside as the three boys hurried inside. Once the door had been closed and locked, Andromeda turned to Ponyboy and said, "I'm glad you could make it here. To be honest, I was kinda worried."

Ponyboy looked rather uneasy despite the grin on his face as he said, "Same here. You don't mind if we don't do this again, do you?" Andromeda shook her head as she said, "Of course not." Seeing them inside her aunt's house confirmed the notion that some ideas were better off not carried off.

The older of the two boys cleared his throat and gave Ponyboy a pointed look. Ponyboy blinked slightly before he said, "Anyway, these are my brothers Sodapop ...", he pointed at the shorter of the two boys who had long, golden hair and brown eyes. Andromeda had noticed him working him working at the DX and couldn't help but think that her 'friends' in California would be charmed by him at first sight. Not that there was anything wrong with that, Andromeda couldn't help but relax at the lighthearted grin on his face.

"... And Darry." Ponyboy pointed at the taller of the two who had dark brown hair and pale green-blue eyes. Out of the three of them, he was the most serious and looked liked like the sort of person who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. Andromeda waved as she said, "Hello." and Sodapop raised a hand as he said, "Hi." and Darry nodded in greeting.

Andromeda looked back to Ponyboy and said, "I guess Johnny couldn't come after all."

Andromeda had been told about how Johnny had been attacked by socs after she had suggested that they visit her aunt's house. At the time, Andromeda had only been half surprised to find out considering how hostile the two groups were to each other. That was also the reason why Andromeda had been so worried that day.

Ponyboy shrugged as he said, "Yeah, when Dallas found out he said that he would stop Johnny if he tried to come." Andromeda nodded with a slight 'ah'. She had also learned recently that Ponyboy and Johnny were friends with Dallas Winston. At the time that she had found out, Andromeda had been rather surprised, but later admitted to herself that, given how little she knew about their lives, she shouldn't have been.

Andromeda made a gesture with her hand as she said, "Follow me." She promptly lead the group into the nearest living room which she had already prepared for the party.

She couldn't help but feel slightly bashful as she lead them inside the room as it felt like she was showing off how wealthy her family was. Sodapop whistled as he looked around and said, "I think you could fit another house in this room."

Andromeda blushed in embarrassment, but before she could respond, the doorbell rang and Andromeda excused herself to answer the door. She frowned as the doorbell was rang three other times as she hurried over. Whoever it was, clearly wasn't patient. Andromeda looked out the peephole and the door and blinked in surprise as she saw Johnny standing outside.

Within seconds, Andromeda had unlocked the door, and opened it wide as she said hurriedly, "Sorry for taking so long, Ponyboy said, you weren't coming so I didn't know to wait." Johnny smiled sheepishly as he answered, "Yeah, I didn't think I would be able to come either, but Dally agreed as long as he came with. You don't mind do you?"

Andromeda turned quickly to look at Dallas who had managed to slip into the house after Johnny without her noticing. There was a dark frown on his face that clearly said that this place was the last place in the world that he wanted to be.

Andromeda opened her mouth quickly to say she did, in fact, mind his presence a good deal. But she shut it as soon as she saw the hopeful look on Johnny's face. Instead, she forced a pleasant smile on her face as she said, "I don't mind." Dallas was Johnny's hero, so Andromeda would tolerate his presence to make her friend happy. She turned to Dallas and said as nicely as possible, "Please, make yourself at home for the time being."

Dallas nodded briefly and Andromeda guessed that he too was trying his best for Johnny. Andromeda made a gesture for them to follow as she said, "Everybody else is in the living room already." As she turned around Andromeda heard Dallas say, "Alright then, Andy." She flinched at the way he made sure to emphasize the word 'Andy' like always.

Johnny looked amazed as he looked at Andromeda and said, "You never said that he gave you a nickname." Andromeda smiled tensely as she said, "I suppose I forgot to. Although, I don't really care for that particular nickname because 'Andy' is the diminutive version of the male name Andrew." Johnny nodded and Dallas added, "Whatever you say ... Andy."

Andromeda almost sighed in relief as they stepped into the living room and Sodapop grinned as he said, "Hey Johnnycake, I didn't know you were coming." Johnny then reexplained what had happened before it got time to pick a movie.

Andromeda walked over to the cabinet that held the DVDs and quickly found the one she was looking for.

Andromeda smiled as she held out one of her favorites, The Bourne Identity and asked, "How about this one?" There was a couple minutes of silence before Ponyboy said, "You don't have to pick that one if you don't want to." Andromeda glanced at the CD case before she shrugged and said, "I actually really enjoy this movie. Not to mention there is a sequel coming out soon."

Sodapop chuckled as he said, "Good enough for me." Both Johnny and Ponyboy nodded and Darry shrugged. Dallas simple gave her a look that said not to bother him. Andromeda put in the movie, and sat down next to Ponyboy. As the beginning credits started, she heard someone mutter, "And here I was thinking you'd insist on some dumb romantic comedy."

Andromeda didn't have to look to know that Dallas was the one who had spoken. She turned anyway and smiled as she said, "Oh, I don't really like romantic comedies. I'd watch one if I have to, but I'd prefer something with more action." Dallas made no reply, and Andromeda turned smugly toward the screen.

It didn't take much time though, to discover that Sodapop was unable to sit still for more than a couple minutes. Andromeda heard a soft 'psst' sound and turned to cover her mouth when she saw that Sodapop was holding a pair of cookies in front of his face like they were eyes. Sodapop grinned at her muffled laughter as he ate one of cookies. He looked appreciatively at the other chocolate chip cookie before he bit into it and said, "Where'd you get the cookies? They're good."

Andromeda smiled as she said, "I made them." Sodapop paused with the cookie in his mouth. Andromeda giggled at his expression before she admitted, "I like baking, always have." Soda shrugged and ate the rest of the cookie as he said, "I bet your family is thankful for that." Andromeda shook her head, "Not really. Both my parents and my aunt are strict with my diet and don't approve of me making sweets."

Andromeda held off on saying that her parents had claimed that baking was the cooks job, and that she shouldn't interfere. She didn't see the point in mentioning that as she had never followed that instruction. Not to mention that Andrew had specifically said that it wasn't a problem.

A moment later, Darry leaned forward to scrutinize her carefully as he asked, "Is that related to any heath problems." Andromeda shook her head and Darry continued, "So it's just to restrict weight gain?" Andromeda nodded hesitantly at his suspicious tone. As Darry was opening his mouth to continue, Sodapop threw an arm around her as he grinned said, "Ease up Darry, All she needs to do ...", his arm stretched out toward the plate, "Is eat a cookie!" Sodapop promptly shoved a cookie into her mouth to her surprise.

Andromeda sat blinking in surprise as she heard snickers around her. After a minute she ate the cookie, a blush on her face. Darry sighed, an expression of exasperated amusement on his face said such an event was not uncommon.

After that, the group was mostly silent as they watched the movie. eventually, Dallas scoffed as he said, "This is so fake." Andromeda bristled slightly as she turned to him and said, "So? It's a movie. It doesn't have to be real." Dallas rolled his eyes as he said almost inaudibly, "I've fought people. This ... " Dallas snorted as though he felt that finished the sentence well enough. Andromeda opened, then shut her her mouth. He had a point after all.

Once the movie finished, Dallas stood and said, "Come on Johnnycake." Johnny grinned as he said his goodbyes and left. As they walked away Andromeda found herself respecting Dallas a good deal more than she had previously. He had to have been strong to keep going in the hostile environment he lived in without breaking down. Well, that was her opinion anyway.

Andromeda turned to say goodbye to the Curtis family. As he was about to leave Darry handed her a slip of paper as he said, "This has our phone number and address. Feel free to call or visit if you want." Andromeda thanked him, and watched out the window as they walked away.

As she did, she couldn't help but wish she had elder brothers like Ponyboy. For the first six years of her life Andromeda had Persephone looking out for her. And then ... Andromeda shuddered and hurried to find something to distract herself with.

* * *

 **Ah, now that I've finished, I rather like this chapter.  
**

 **Edit 12/6/2016 In case anyone was interested, DVDs were in use during the timeframe of this story if that makes sense.**

 **Next chapter will bring a new introduction, and maybe some information about Persephone ...**

 **Please leave a review.**


	9. of Rude Aunts and Board Games

**Some parts of this chapter have been refurbished, and some are entirely new.**

 **I do not own the outsiders.**

* * *

Andromeda's lips pursed as she watched her Aunt. It was painfully and absurdly clear that she looked down on people who weren't rich. Normal people were given condescending looks like they were not worth taking to. And people who had some sort of necessary job to do were just treated badly. For instance, her Aunt had been low on gas and decided to buy a soda as well. To Andromeda's great embarrassment, Aunt Christy talked down to Soda making it clear how little she thought of him.

Andromeda had promptly apologized once her aunt was out of sight, but Soda had Just laughed and said he had spat in her soda so it was fine. Andromeda had laughed at his words before getting back in the car. It was especially funny because her aunt had mentioned off hand that the soda was 'not bad' which was praise coming from her. Once back in her room, Andromeda burst into giggles. Her aunt had definitely deserved that.

Andromeda looked at her aunt as she walked away from the person she had just gotten help from and said, "Don't you think people will be more helpful if you treat them well?" Her aunt frowned at it as she said, "It doesn't matter. They should just be happy to have a job." Andromeda bristle as she said, "So you're saying they don't deserve to be treated well."

Her aunt didn't even bother to look at her as she snapped, "Hold your tongue. We're in Public."

Andromeda ducked her head as she did as told. with Aunt Christy, you did as told out suffered the consequences. But that didn't mean that Andromeda enjoyed it. It meant that she'd tolerated her behavior while waiting to go home. At the very least, Andromeda's parents had a facade of being nice.

Once they got home, Andromeda waited an appropriate amount for her aunt to get busy before she left again. Johnny and Ponyboy were already at the meeting place. Andromeda smiled as she held up the LIFE box and said, "I brought the game." She set the box town on the picnic blanket and explained the rules of LIFE and began to play

They had been playing for a while when a tall boy came loping over and said, "Hey Johnnycake, what're you doing with that socy broad?" Andromeda bit back a comment as Johnny grinned back at the boy and replied, "Hey Two-Bit. I'm just playing a game with my friend." Andromeda smiled lightly as she held out a hand and said, "Andromeda Cambell." He seemed to be friends with Johnny, so she decided that she could at least try to get along. The boy grinned back, "Two-Bit Mathews."

Andromeda studied the boy as plopped down next to Ponyboy. He was rather stocky for his height, and had a head full rusty hair. But what was most noticeable were his lively grey eyes and wide grin. The game continued for a while with Two-Bit cracking jokes that Andromeda probably would never get.

After a while Andromeda muttered, "Looks like I have a kid now.", and added a peg to the car. Two bit cocked an eyebrow as he said, "But Granny, you're well past the age of having kids!" Johnny and Ponyboy exchanged uneasy glanced as Andromeda blinked mutely. A moment later, Andromeda chuckled a little before bursting into laughter, surprising everyone else.

After a minute she said, "That sounds like something a friend of mine would say." The statement was true after all, Seffy had often made jokes like that whenever she got a chance. That had always been one of her favorite things about her sister.

Two-Bit grinned appreciatively as he sat down to watch the game as he said, "Where'd you come from anyway." Andromeda focused on the game as she said, "California. And I'm not a soc by the way. I disagree with a lot of their ideals." Two-Bit looked interested as he asked, "So what are you then?" Andromeda moved her piece as she explained, "I'm just normal." Two-Bit made a sound of acknowledgment as he kept watching.

After some more banter Two-bit grinned as he said, "You're not all that bad A.C." Andromeda blinked in surprise and gave him a confused look until Two-Bit said casually, "Your names too long." After thinking for a minute, Andromeda shrugged. The nickname really wasn't a big deal after all.

After a second, Two-Bit said calmly, "This game is kinda boring." Johnny nodded lightly as Ponyboy scrutinized the board game. Suddenly, Two-Bit grinned as he hollered, "Earthquake!" and shook the game board to the amusement of everybody except Ponyboy who said, "But I was winning." He smiled weakly as the others chuckled.

Andromeda checked the time and said, "I need to go, It's almost dinner time." Once the game was packed up, Two-Bit grinned and said, "See ya later A.C." Both Johnny and Ponyboy said goodbye as well before leaving.

Andromeda chuckled as she walked back to her Aunt's house. That day had brought up a lot of bittersweet memories of her sister. Especially the board game earthquake which Seffy had a tendency to do when she got tired of a particular game. And so she hurried back with her head full of faint memories.

* * *

 **Short chapter, but Andromeda finally meets Two-Bit. I'm certain this is a good deal better than my previous introduction. Anyway, the next chapter will finally reveal what happened to Andromeda and Persephone. I plan on putting it up in a week.**

 **Please leave a review**


	10. The Past and the Present

**I couldn't wait any longer to put this chapter up. For those who read the first version, this will seem quite similar, but slightly different.**

 **I do not own The Outsiders.**

* * *

Andromeda sighed, it was a Saturday and all of her friends were busy. On normal days, that wouldn't be a problem. Today, however, was not a normal day. It was one of the few days when her past became inescapable. She curled up tighter on her bed as she was sucked back into her memory.

ΩΩΩ ΩΩΩ ΩΩΩ

Andromeda waited patiently on the platform for the train. She had never been on a train before, so she was rather frightened at that point. She turned to Nanny Grace and whispered, "Why is it so loud?" Her Nanny smiled fondly down as her as she patted her head and said warmly, "It's a train station dear, they're always loud."

Andromeda shivered nervously as she shrank against Nanny Grace and muttered, "But I don't like loud places, they're scary." Andromeda saw her sister's face appear from the other side of Nanny Grace as she smiled and said, "But it's exiting, Andy! We've never seen a train before! I bet it's gonna be really cool!" Andromeda peeked out a bit further from where she was hiding as she asked her sister, "Are you really, really sure?" Persephone nodded vigorously, and Andromeda slipped around Nanny Grace to hold her sisters hand.

She smiled at her sister, Persephone was wearing her favorite sparkly pink hello Kitty T-shirt, a grey skirt, and bright pink leggings with silver ballet flats. Andromeda herself had on a peach and white patterned blouse which matched perfectly with her frilly white skirt, lacy white shawl, and shiny white boots. Their parents had made certain that they had dressed nicely for their visit to their Aunt Marge.

Both sisters grinned at each other, they were both wearing the half-heart necklaces that their Aunt Marge had bought them. Both girls insisted on wearing the necklaces at any point in the day, unless they were forced to remove them.

Just as Andromeda began to calm down, she heard a rumbling sound and the ground seemed to shake. Andromeda dove for the safety of Nanny Grace as she wrapped her arms around her and cried out in a muffled voice, "Nanny Grace, the monster from under my bed got free, and is here in the train station with us!"

Nanny Grace chuckled softly as she knelt down and looked Andromeda in the eyes as she said, "But that's not possible dear. That nasty monster is too afraid of Andrew to ever try to get you here." Persephone nodded in agreement as she said, "It kinda sounds like Daddy without his coffee." Andromeda cocked her head to the side before she smiled. Seffy was right, it did sound like her daddy.

At that moment a big object came moving down the tracks and Nanny Grace pointed at it as she said, "Look girls, there's the train." Andromeda felt her sister grasp her hand and turned to look at her. Persephone's eyes shone as she said, "It's so shiny. Like Grandpa Martin's Head!" Both girls giggled as they said together, "Like a lightbulb!"

Nanny Grace grasped both girls hands and said, "It's time to get on now girls." Both girls held tightly to Nanny Grace until they got to their compartment. Once she sat down, Andromeda shivered. For some reason she felt nervous and whispered to her sister, "I think something bad is going to happen." Persephone smiled and squeezed her hand as she said, "It's okay, Nanny Grace is here. She'll protect us." Nanny Grace smiled as she said, "Bow about a game?" Both girls nodded, and Nanny Grace promptly set up a game of Candyland, their favorite.

Both girls took the game seriously until Seffy grinned that naughty grin and yelled, "Eathquake!", as she shook the board. Andromeda giggled, it was funny since Seffy was the one who was winning.

Just as they finished putting the game away and were about to read a story, a strange man came into the compartment. He had long sandy blond hair, and a short beard. His face was wide, tan, and his eyes were green. For some reason, he had a broom in his hand. Nanny Grace smiled oddly as she said, "Can we help you?" The man looked at the three. Andromeda shivered, his eyes looked like the one the wolves on TV had. A moment latter he said, "No, not really."

A moment later, he jabbed Nanny Grace with a knife. Nanny Grace whimpered, then fell and lay motionlessly. The man turned toward Andromeda next, and dragged his knife down her face like he was stroking her. Andromeda squeaked as she rushed past the man. She tried to grab Seffy on her way, but the man grabbed her and Andromeda kept running in her fear until she reached the bathroom where she hid in the cabinet and sat very quietly. For a while she heard screams and loud sounds until there was silence and the man called out coaxingly, "Come out, come out little girl. I going to find if you don't. And you don't want that to happen."

Andromeda curled up tighter as she shivered until she heard him mutter, "Dammit, maybe this way." She heard footsteps growing softer, and slipped out of the bathroom. She held back a whimper as the sound her shoes made on the red stained floor.

Andromeda slipped back into her compartment and found her sister lying in a pool of red. Her Hello Kitty shirt was cut so the hello kitty looked like it was trying to drink her sisters blood. Andromeda stooped next to her and held her hand as she whispered, "We have to run Seffy. Come on!" She tugged her sisters hand but Seffy just shook her tear stained face as she said, "I can't Andy, I just can't."

Andromeda tried to lift her as she said eagerly, "I'll help you." But Seffy just shook her head as tears dripped down her face, "You can't. He'll catch you! Go!" Andromeda shook her head as tears ran down her own cheeks, "But I'm scared." Seffy smiled as she said, "But the train was scary and you still got on." Andromeda shook her head, "But you came with me." Seffy shrugged, That's 'cause Nanny Grace came with us."

Andromeda hesitated and Seffy whispered, "Go, Andy!" Andromeda sniffled and whispered, "I'll see you soon.", before she crept away and left the train.

ΩΩΩ ΩΩΩ ΩΩΩ

Andromeda sighed as she opened her eyes. The police had found her a while later and taken her to the hospital. The next few weeks had been a blur of activity which Andromeda didn't want to think about. What she remembered was that her family had been disappointed that Andromeda had lived when Seffy had died.

One night in particular, Andromeda had waken up due to a nightmare and gone to her parents seeking comfort. Instead, she heard hear mother wishing that Andromeda had died in her sisters place. Thankfully, Andrew had founder out of bed and let her have a snack of cookies and milk while she sat in his lap. afterwards he tucked her back into bed again.

A tear trickled out of Andromeda's eye. Not only did she never see her sister after that, but they had never found her body either. As a result, Andromeda's last words had turned into a painful irony.

A moment later, her cellphone rang and Andromeda hurried to answer it. She smiled whens he recognized the voice of the person who greeter her as being that of her Aunt Marge. A small laugh slipped from her lips as she said, "Hello Aunt Marge, How are you?" Aunt Marge sounded as sunny as ever when she said, "I'm well, dear. I was just thinking that it would be nice to visit you in Tulsa soon." Andromeda's smile brightened as she said, "I'd love for you to visit. Then I could introduce you to my friends." A chuckle came from the other side, "I would love to be introduced to your friends. I'm not sure when I can come, but I'll make it as soon as I can."

The conversation continued for a while as they talked about Andromeda's school, Aunt Marge's coworkers, and several other topics before it was dinner time.

After sitting through a normally tense dinner, Andromeda hurried back up to her room and began to read a book. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, to be exact. She was about two-thirds of the way through when her phone rang and she reluctantly set it down and answered, "Hello?"

For a moment, there was no response until, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Andromeda blinked in surprise at the stuttering voice, and shut the book swiftly, "No Johnny, You're not interrupting anything? Is something wrong?" There was another pause, "Well ... my old man beat me a bit harder than usual, and I called thinking I'd talk to you for a bit. It's pretty late though. Sorry" Andromeda looked at the clock, it was five past midnight.

"That's fine, "Andromeda said, "I told you to call if you needed to talk to somebody. Anyway, are you alright You aren't hurt to badly are you?" Johnny promptly replied, "A bit bruised, bleeding some." Andromeda flinched the said, "Have you taken care of that yet?" There was a pause, "No, dad kicked me out and locked the door before I could."

Andromeda flinched before she said, "I'll help you then." Johnny stuttered before he replied, "It's okay, I'll just go to the Curtis'. Andromeda shook her head as she gathered up first aid supplies and said, "No, I insist. I really want to help you Johnny." After a minute, Johnny said, "Alright I guess. I'll see you at the playground."

Andromeda confirmed what he said before she hurried out of the house and to the playground. She winced as Johnny grinned weakly and said, "Hey." Andromeda looked at him as she whispered, "What did he do!?" She hadn't ever seen someone that beaten up before in her life. She shook her head a moment latter and set to cleaning his injuries.

Johnny wriggled uncomfortably as he muttered, "Sorry. I didn't want you to see this."

Andromeda sniffed lightly as she nodded and kept taking care of one of the several areas where his skin had burst. Johnny leaned forward as he said incredulously, "You aren't crying are you?" Andromeda wiped her eyes as she muttered, "Sorry, I was just thinking of how silly it seems for me to be complaining about my parent when yours physically injure you."

Andromeda pursed her lips. While it was true that her parents weren't fantastic people, they weren't beating her. They might treat her coldly, but they never screamed at her.

"I don't care." Andromeda glanced up as Johnny continued, "They might not be as bad, but they're still not good." He looked at her a little awkwardly as he muttered, "So you don't have to cry." Andromeda smiled lightly as she responded, "But you can't cry, right? So I'll cry for you. Nobody will bother me if I cry a little."

Johnny grinned weakly as he let her finish up before he walked to the Curtis house having thanked her.

Andromeda hurried home and was about to get in bed when she stopped by her jewelry box. She opened it up and pulled out the half heart necklace. She had stopped wearing it since she learned that her sister had died. At that point the necklace had only been a reminder of her own failure. After a minute, she set it by her bed and decided to start wearing it again starting tomorrow.

* * *

 **I felt that I made the nanny to harsh in the first version, and I realized while writing this that the hear necklaces could be more symbolic and , well ... I do have another reason. Next chapter will be another redone one. (I really hope this version will be a lot better)**

 **Please leave a review**


	11. A Friend in Need

**Ah, this chapter took a good deal of work and revising. I have to admit I cringed a little as I was reviewing my previous version of this chapter. Part of me really liked that chapter and wanted to make it better. The other part of me said it was bad and to leave it out.**

 **I do not own The Outsiders.**

* * *

Dallas walked down the street with his hands jammed into his jeans pockets with a frown on his face. After his most recent talk with Johnny, Dallas found himself feeling conflicted about something, or rather someone. Andy to be specific. His expression darkened as the girl's face refused to leave his thoughts. On the surface she was everything he would expect from a rich person. The way she stood, walked, talked enforced his first opinion of her. That was, if he ignored the words she said and the things she did.

Dallas leaned against the old gym before he pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke. It was one of his preferred haunts on a dull day like that. Most of the time he could lean against the wall without any idiots trying to bother him.

For a minute, he considered walking to the edge of the greasers territory so he could pester the uppity rich snots who dared to get close enough to him. He undoubtedly get called like like 'street trash' or whatever other weak insult they could think of. Unfortunately for them, their 'righteous anger' had to be one of the most hilarious things he could see. They never seemed to notice that he didn't give a damn what they said about him.

But at that moment, Dallas did care enough to bother moving. Besides, if he went in an hour or two, there'd be more people for him to bother anyway.

A couple minutes later, he heard loud laughter and watched a couple of socs wandering nearby. He was considering going over starting a fight for the hell of it when they noticed him. The taller of the pair smirked as he called, "Hey greaser,", one yelled, "Why don't you come over and kiss my shoe!" Dallas rolled his eyes as the pair laughed. If that was the best insult they could think of, they'd probably run away before he could raise his fist.

The socs stopped laughing as Dallas looked at them with the most bored expression he could managed. The shorter boy tried to look tough as he called, "Too scared to do anything punk." Dallas studied his cigarette disinterestedly as he said, "I don't waste time on on wimps like you." They boys looked offended as the taller one spat back, "You take that back!" Dallas laughed once as he flipped them off and called, "Whatever you want princess." A smirk crossed his face as the boys seemed to boil with rage.

Dallas was about to take a drag on his cig when the shorted of the two called, "At least we don't cry we we get punched like that Cade kid you hang around."

Dallas froze momentarily at the mention of Johnny's name. Icy rage bubbled up inside of himself as the two idiots laughed. Dallas put out his cigarette, and the two boys stopped laughing when they caught sight of his face. One of them whispered something t the other who swiftly picked up a rock and threw it at Dallas who simply leaned to the side as the rock shatter the window behind him.

He began to walk toward the boys with the intention of beating them to a pulp when he heard the whoop of a siren as a voice called, "That's far enough Winston. You're under arrest for the destruction of public property." Dallas' teeth clenched, of course the fuzz would show up at the worst possible moment.

"He glared at the officer as he yelled, "The hell I did!" the man sighed roughly as he said, "Come one Winston, between a repeat offender and two upstanding citizens, who do you think I'm going to blame?" the two socs grinned as they realized they weren't going to be blamed and the taller one yelled, "You've got the right man officer."

Dallas felt himself boil with rage as his hand curled into a fist. He was trying to decide who to hit first when a gentle voice called, "Excuse me sir, but Dallas wasn't the one who broke the window." Dallas blinked in surprise as Andy hurried over to his side. she looked nervously at the soc's angered expressions before she turned to the officer and explained, " They were trying to provoke a reaction from Dallas, sir. They threw a rock at him when they finally angered him.

The officer looked at her suspiciously as he asked, "And you are?" Andy smiled politely as she replied, "I'm Andromeda Campbell, sir." The man looked surprised as he asked, "You wouldn't happen to be related to a Marjorie Williams would you?" Andy looked confused as she said, "Yes, she's my aunt." The man grinned suddenly and said, "My older brother works as her secretary. One of the things he mentioned was how she had a niece named Andromeda who'd visit the office every once in a while."

The officer turned to Dallas, "I can't believed I'm saying this, but you're fee to go Winston." The man then turned to the two livid looking socs and said, "Tom Adderson and Allen Wilbur, you'll have to come with me." The two boys glared at Andy as the car drove off.

Dallas turned to look at Andy as she sighed in relief. She had rested her hand over her chest as she muttered, "That went better than I'd hoped." Dallas raised an eyebrow as he said, "You weren't the the one who was in trouble. Why'd you do that anyway?" Andy glanced up at him as she said, "Because, it isn't right for someone to be arrested for something they never did in the first place."

Dallas shrugged as he said, "So what? Why'd you care if I care arrested anyway? You can't stand me remember?" Andy bushed unexpectedly as she said, "I may not like you, but I do admire you." Dallas blinked rapidly as he said, "What did you say?" He felt rather certain the he'd just misheard her because Andy saying she admired him was just plain crazy."

Andy's blush deepened as she said, "I admire you, Dallas. You're one of the few people that I know who doesn't act fake. For better or worse you've always spoken you're mind, and only a fool would try to mess with you. I'm not trying to say that you're an excellent role model, but you're better than some I've had."

Dallas gave her odd look as he said, "You're pulling my leg aren't you." Andy simply smiled back weakly as she replied, "I really wish I was."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Dallas asked, "Why're you here anyway? Good little girls don't come to places like this." Andy seemed to ignore the jibe as she said, "I was so caught in my book that I didn't notice where I was going until I'd finished reading." Dallas raised an eyebrow again as he asked, "And what about that map of yours?" A wry smile crossed Andy's face as she said, "You mean the one I left on my dresser this morning?" Dallas chuckled at the thought as he said, "Just this once I'll help you out. But only because I don't want to owe you."

Andy nodded lightly as she said, "Don't worry, I won't get used to it." Dallas turned and walked ahead as Andy followed him. He couldn't help thinking to himself that something about here seemed different than when they first met.

* * *

 **So, Dallas seems to have warmed up to Andromeda finally. It's not love, but they can at least tolerate each other.**

 **On another subject, did that one soc's last name ring a bell? If not, you'll find out why it's important in the next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter, Andromeda will be introduced to another person from The Outsiders universe. And naturally, I'm not telling who.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	12. An Offer of 'Help'

**So now it's time to reveal the person who Andromeda's going to meet. Ah, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It wasn't originally in my 40 chapters, but I've decided in order to further develop relationships between Andromeda and the Outsiders cast, I needed to add some chapters to my count. I'm up to 42 at the moment, but that number is going continue to rise for the time being.**

 **I do not own the outsiders.**

* * *

Andromeda's pencil skittered over the paper while she tried to focus on her essay. She sighed softly and checked something in the book she was using before she continued writing. Considering that it was due the next day, she knew that she'd procrastinated too long, but if there was one thing Andromeda couldn't stand, it was writing essays.

She had just finished writing the essay when she head someone nearby clear their throat. She looked up to see a tall boy with brown eyes, a semi-Beatle haircut along with a light yellow shirt and wine colored sweater. Andromeda looked up at him cautiously as she said, "Hi, do I know you?" The boy shook his head as he said abruptly, "Randy Adderson." Andromeda nodded lightly trying to figure out why his name sounded slightly familiar. The boy, Randy, eyed her suspiciously as he asked, "You're Andromeda Campbell, right?"

Andromeda nodded again and Randy frowned as he said, "You know that my little brother got into a lot of trouble for breaking that window, right?" Andromeda froze as she remembered why the name was familiar. One of the boy who'd been pestering Dallas had the same last name.

She was quiet for while before she she nodded again silently. She couldn't think of a single things to say in response to what he'd said. Randy looked more frustrated as he demanded, why did you do it then?" Andromeda looked back up as she replied, "They were trying to irritate Dallas. When they got what they wanted, they panicked and threw that rock. They would have let him take the fall for it too."

Randy shook his head as he said, "Who cares if they let the blame fall on Winston? You didn't have to help him." Andromeda frowned slightly as she replied, "Yes, I did. Letting someone else take the fall for what you did isn't right." Randy snorted and crossed his arms as he looked away before he asked, "How did someone like you become friends with Dallas Winston?" Andromeda looked away as she fidgeted with the pencil in her hands before she stuttered, "I'm not ..." her voice faded off as she thought about Dallas.

They had both been quiet when he'd lead her away to a street she better recognized. Naturally, he promptly started bothering any rich person who got too close to him. Andromeda had sighed lightly to herself before she smiled reluctantly. She didn't really like admitting that she found some of his comments amusing.

She heard Randy make a small humming sound and looked up to see him studying her carefully before he said, "I think we started off on the wrong foot. Hi, I'm Randy Adderson. And you are?" Andromeda looked at him feeling extremely confused as she replied, "Andromeda Campbell?" He shook her hand briefly before he said, "I'd heard that you were hanging out with some greasers, so I wanted to give you a warning. Hanging out with that crowd will only damage your reputation." Andromeda pursed her lips in annoyance as she muttered, "Is that so." Randy ignored what she said as he added, "That crowd in pretty much just a bunch of social menaces. If you stick around them, you might wind up developing some of their bad traits."

Andromeda stared at him incredulously as Randy continued, "Since it might be hard for you to get it through their thick heads that you don't want to be around them anymore, I think I'll hep you out. I'm throwing a beer blast at 9 at my place while my parents are away for the week. If you could join the party ask for help getting away from them, me and my friends would be happy to help."

Andromeda stuttered incoherently as Randy slid a piece of paper into her hand and said, "I'll see you there.", before he walked off.

Andromeda stared at the invitation as his words swam through her head. A bubble of anger rose up inside of her as she thought about his words. He had no right to speak that way about her friends.

She knew that her friends weren't really law abiding citizens, but to disparage them then invite her to a party which also blatantly broke the law in the in the same conversation? Her hand shook slightly, she'd been openly trying to distance herself from the socs ever since she knew what they were like. And instead of accepting her decision they insulted her friends and invited her to a drinking party.

Andromeda impulsively reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone and promptly informed the police about the drinking party. She felt satisfaction fill her chest as she was thanked before the conversation ended. The person thought that she was doing it out of concern for the people going to the party, but it wasn't. It was revenge, plain and simple. At the moment, Andromeda didn't care if her actions were petty, she just wanted to get back at Randy for everything he said.

She smiled wryly to herself as she walked to meet her friends while she ripped up the invitation. Hopefully, the socs would finally get the idea that she didn't want to be a part of their group.

* * *

 **Surprise, it's Randy who Andy met. (yes, that small rhyme was intentional.) Anyway, I felt it was time that Andromeda did something that wasn't strictly good. Also, I wasn't quite sure how to have Randy act so I took my best guess. I think he means well even if it doesn't come out that way to Andromeda.** _  
_

 **Please leave a review.**


	13. Two 'little' Phone Calls

**Ah, this chapter ... It started exactly as I planned before taking a huge turn halfway through. Well, it'll make things easier later on, but now ... Well, i'll just let you read the chapter now.**

 **Chapter count if up to 45, but I think this chapter can easily require another chapter right after it.**

 **I do not own the outsiders.**

* * *

Andromeda smiled in satisfaction as she read the front page of the newspaper which had a story about a underage drinking party which was broken up quite recently. Her Aunt Cristy was still grumbling about after her rant a few minutes ago about how the situation was misinterpreted and people were trying to make them look bad and several other arguments. All the while, Andromeda made a pretense of listening to her aunt while trying to made a parody of it to tell to her friends which use the words 'pulchritudinous' and 'wealthy snotwads' into the same sentence. After writing down a suitable version of the lecture (she was pretending to do her English homework at the time) Andromeda pretended to agree and claimed to sympathize with the poor souls that had been arrested.

Thankfully, her Aunt had been satisfied with the statement and left for a work function which Andromeda hadn't bothered to remember.

Andromeda set down the newspaper and finally finished the aforementioned English assignment when her phone ran, and Andromeda eagerly answered it with a cheerful, "Hello." Instead of Aunt Marge's alto voice, a baritone one responded, "Hello, Andromeda." The smile slid from her faces as she said, "Edward?" Edward chuckled as he said, "Didn't expect me to call, huh?" Andromeda winced at the memory of seeing him in bed with her cousin.

A moment later she frowned as she replied, "Since you broke up with me after I found you cheating with my cousin, no I honestly didn't." There was silence on the other side until she heard, "Ah, yeah ... I'm ... sorry for that." Andromeda raised an eyebrow at his words. He sounded sincere surprisingly, but she wasn't certain if he was actually. While she was still thinking he continued, "I'd been thinking about you recently, and I want us to get back together."

Andromeda blinked rapidly as she stuttered incoherently. For half a second, she wondered if she'd fallen asleep while writing her assignment and this was just a bizarre dream. However, the pinch she she administered to herself proved that she was very much awake.

After Andromeda took in a deep breath she said coldly, "You have to be joking." There was a chuckle from the other sides as Edward said, "I'm not. After we broke up, I realized I made a mistake. Vivian just isn't you. I regret what I did, Andromeda. I want to make it up to you." Andromeda sighed as she said, "After what you did, the best thing that you can do is to let me be. Please don't call again."

Andromeda quickly hung up the phone. She groaned to herself before she flopped onto her bed. That had to be the strangest and most uncomfortable phone call she had ever endured. Edward had sounded sincere, but she no longer trusted her judgement when it came to him. After all, it was him she could blame for the first time but if he had cheated again after she accepted him back, that would be her fault for not being careful. After a minute of thinking, Andromeda wished that he'd spoken to him more harshly than she had.

Andromeda continued to lay on the bed until her phone rang again. She was about to hand up when she remembered that her Aunt Marge had promised to call that day and answered with a cautious, "Hello?" This time it was her Aunt's voice that replied, "Hello dear. I've got some very good news for you. Do you remember that painting that you mentioned you and Seffy found?"

Andromeda nodded until she realized that her aunt could not hear her brains rattling about in her head and replied, "You mean the one we found in the attic? Yeah, I remember it and the scolding we got because of it.

Andromeda smiled wryly at the memory. In her endless curiosity, Seffy had insisted that she and Andromeda should clime the rickety stairs leading to the attic in their grandparents new house to see what treasures were there. While up in the attic, they had found a painting of a ship in a storm which had been carefully wrapped. Out of respect for the beautiful painting, both little girls had been careful to not touch it when they wrapped it up again before they went to tell their parents. Both their mother and father had been incredibly upset that Seffy and Andromeda gone up since the stairs were in such bad condition and their grandparents had no interest in fixing them. After their parents had fussed over Seffy and briefly checked on Andromeda, both girls were sent back to bed with a weeks worth of grounding each. It had been just a single week before the train incident.

After a minute, Andromeda asked, "But why bring it up now?" She waited patiently before her aunt replied, "Well, since your grandfather is going to live in a nursing home and nobody is going to be living in the house anymore, we decided it would be best to sell the house. In the process of clearing out the attic, we found the painting and I decided to have it evaluated."

Her aunt took a breath before she continued, "It turns out that the painting was a Rembrandt stolen in a large art heist. Nobody knows how it got there since it was already in the house when your grandparents bought it. Naturally, we gave the painting back to the museum and they decided to let you have reward money for finding it."

Andromeda blinked as she said, "Reward? How much was it?" Her aunt chuckled slightly as she replied, "Five million." Andromeda's moth dropped, her head spun from the sheer insanity of the whole event. she pinched herself again before she said she said, "But what am I going to do with ..." After a minute, it clicked into her head, she could use the money to open a little bakery. She smiled to herself before something else clicked into her head and she asked, "It is possible that Edward could have heard about this?"

The phone was silent before her aunt said, "Your ex? I suppose he could know why?" Andromeda sighed before she explained, "That would explain why he tried to get back together with me. Five million could compel him to kiss up and try to restart our relationship." Her Aunt scoffed as she said, "That cad. I would like to talk longer, but I have to go now."

Aunt Marge quickly told her that the museum had agreed to let her stay anonymous as her Aunt Marge had correctly guessed, and the whole ordeal would be dealt with quickly. Andromeda sighed as she flopped back onto the bed. She supposed the fame and fortune ought to at least interest her, but it didn't.

After all, it was Seffy who thought they should go exploring. It was her who found the painting. It was her who should have gotten the credit. But it was Andromeda who had received it in the end. And when it came down to it, she wished that the miracle had been that he sister, not a famous painting, had been found.

* * *

 **In case your wondering, the huge wealth gain was more to explain why Edward wanted to be with her again. I considered a couple simpler options, from bonds inherited from her grandfather to an investment made by her aunt, but I liked the painting idea best because it keeps Andy tied to the memory of her sister. (Not sure if I overdid it though.)** _  
_

 **Next chapter will probably be a meeting between Andy, Ponyboy and Johnny.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	14. An Invitation

**Finally finished the chapter. I admit it took quite a while to get past one part of the story.**

 **Also, for those who didn't know, I modified the Author note in the first chapter. I would suggest reading it because it mentions a reminder that this story is a modern AU. There's more to it, but I don't feel like repeating all the information here.**

 **I do not own the Outsiders.**

* * *

Andromeda sighed as she sat down at the spot where she always met Pony and Johnny. The situation surrounding the painting was finally over to her relief. Most of the people involved with the situation hadn't understood her wish for anonymity and kept 'suggesting' the she publicly accept the credit. Therefore, Andromeda had found herself repeating the sentiment multiple times until they accepted her decision.

She looked up at the sound of footsteps to see Johnny and Pony approach as Pony called, "You heard the rumors yet?" A wry smile crossed Andromeda's face as she replied, "If your talking about the one surrounding my sudden gain of wealth, then yes."

Pony gave her a curious looks as he asked, "Can I guess that they're true then?" Andromeda's expression didn't changed as she replied, "You won't have to guess. I really did gain a lot of money recently." Johnny looked sincerely amused as he said, "You look even less pleased than I thought you would." Andromeda shrugged. Somehow, word of her newly acquired money had reached Tulsa despite her best efforts. As a result, even more Socials than usual wanted to buddy up to her and 'be friends'. It didn't take a genius to know that they were only attracted by her money. A cynical smile crossed her face as she replied, "I think every social has tried to become my 'best friend' since they found out. I've really gotten tired of dealing with this whole mess."

A sigh followed the statement and her friends shared a look before Pony asked, "Read anything interesting lately?" Andromeda's face relaxed as she replied, "No, I haven't, but I've been thinking about rereading Pride and Prejudice." Ponyboy nodded thoughtfully as he replied, "Yeah, the classics are always good." The three of the stood there as the area was encompassed in an awkward silence.

As Andromeda groped for a topic, she heard a chuckle and turned to Johnny who shrugged. She couldn't help feeling the edges of her mouth turn up as she quivered with laughter. Within seconds the three of them were laughing. Andromeda continued to chuckle for a while before she said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to gripe." Ponyboy shrugged as he said, " It's okay, we don't mind." A small smile appeared on Andromeda's face as she said, "In any case, how were things her in Tulsa when I was gone?" Ponyboy and Johnny both sat down as the former replied, "Everything was about the same as it always is."

Andromeda nodded in response and Johnny stated, "It must have been nice to see you parents again."

The area was silent again as Andromeda fidgeted uncomfortably before she said, "I ... didn't get to see them. My Aunt Margie was to the one who took care of all the preparations." She glanced down again before she smiled brightly as she added, "Honestly, I was glad to see her. I've always been close to my aunt ever since she was little. Without her, I don't think I would have gotten to love reading like I have."

Johnny smiled as he commented, "You're Aunt sounds like a great lady." Andromeda nodded as she replied, "She is." Ponyboy looked at her curiously as he asked, "Do you have any other family?" There was a nod in response as Andromeda replied, "Well, there's my aunt Adelaide who raises bulldogs. I rarely see her. I also have an Uncle Jeffery who has two daughters: Lilian and ... Vivian."

Andromeda felt her lip instinctively curl into a momentary sneer. Her head ducked as she saw the surprised expressions on her friends faces. There was the sound of snickering and Andromeda looked up as Johnny noted, "You really don't like them do you?"

A bitter smile spread across Andromeda' face as she explained, "Honestly, if you were to look up the words arrogant, self-absorbed, and pompous you would probably find pictures of my family. And if you looked up the word harlot you'd find a picture of Vivian." Both Johnny and Ponyboy's mouths dropped open at her words. Andromeda sighed before she explained, "She ... was the reason that my boyfriend broke up with me." The entire group was silent as Ponyboy and Johnny processed the information. Within minutes there expressions showed the disgust that Andromeda had felt since the event had happened. Ponyboy opened his mouth before he shook his head instead.

Andromeda shook her head as she asked, "Either of you have homework you need to do?" Johnny shook his head as he said, "I'm fine." Ponyboy grimaced as he said, "I've got an essay that's due in a couple of days." Andromeda dropped her head as she admitted, "I need to start the one that's due tomorrow."

Ponyboy gave her a sympathetic look as he said, "I did that once. Darry grounded me for it."

The pair of them sighed in mutual sympathy before Ponyboy raised looked at her and said, "I almost forgot something." Andromeda looked at him curiously as she waited for him to speak. Ponyboy grinned as he explained, "Soda's been saying that he'd like to see you again. And Darry said we should invite you over to say thanks for letting us visit. So, um, you wanna come to my place this Saturday?" Andromeda blinked rapidly in response. It wasn't like she didn't want to go over, she had on several occasions but never felt comfortable asking. Doing so often felt like an imposition into their lives. But if they were inviting her ...

A smile blossomed across her as Andromeda nodded and said, "Sure, I would love to. What time should I come over?" both Andromeda and Ponyboy spent a few minutes discussing before they decided that the best time for her to come over was at noon.

After the group had dispersed, Andromeda hurried home with a smile stuck on her face. She couldn't remember a time where she'd been more happy to visit a friends house. As she considered the thought she suddenly realized that she'd lost all interest in going back to California. As Andromeda's feet came to a halt, she realized that despite the fact that she couldn't stand staying at her aunt's house, the joy she felt in general far outweighed the negative aspects. It was in that moment that she came to the conclusion that she'd just find a way to stay in Tulsa longer. A smile crossed her face as she considered how she would go about implementing her idea."

* * *

 **Well, it looks like Andromeda is finally expressing her view on her family (especially one in particular).**

 **In the next chapter Andy will meet the last member of the gang.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	15. Another Meeting

**I got another chapter ready, and not at a bad speed really. And judging by the lack of reviews, I'll guess that the decision I posted in my first chapter was accepted. I'm really relieved about that as I was worried when I first put it up.**

 **Anyways, in this chapter Andromeda meets the last member of the gang.**

 **I do not own The Outsiders.**

* * *

Dallas slumped back on the couch as the Curtis family tidied up their house. He heard Two-Bit chuckle as a smirk slid across his own face. Up until some minutes before, Two-Bit had been hollering out 'helpful' advice until Darry had told him in no uncertain terms that he was to be quiet or be made to help out. Naturally, Two-Bit had chosen to be quiet. Well ... mostly quiet.

Dallas glanced over at Johnny who once again mumbled that the was certain Andy wouldn't mind if the house wasn't absolutely perfect. Dallas agreed with him, although he wouldn't say so.

Some hours ago: he, Two-Bit, and Steve had walked in to see the Curtis' hurrying about trying to clean up as Darry scolded Pony for inviting Andromeda over that week instead of the next week like he'd said. Dallas had considered leaving at the time before he shrugged and sat down next to Two-Bit who seemed to be enjoying the chaos. Dallas glanced over at Steve who sat some some distance away as he eyed the events around him with a unimpressed expression. Dallas couldn't really figure out why Steve hadn't left yet. Steve didn't seem all that interested in meeting Andy, but somehow he'd allowed Soda to convince him to stay.

It was just when Darry had decided that they'd done enough that they heard three polite-sounding raps on the door.

Soda sprung up from where he'd sat down and hurried to open the door to reveal a nicely-dressed Andy standing on the other side. A grin spread easily across his face as he said, "Hey there! Come on in." A smile spread across Andy's face as she replied, "Thank you. I'm not late, am I?" Pony boy shook his head as he said, "Naw, you're just on time."

Darry cleared his throat as he said, "Andromeda, hello. You didn't have any trouble getting here, did you?" Andy shook her head as she answered, "No, I thought I would, but your directions were incredibly helpful."

Once she'd stopped speaking there was the sound of a soft snort and everyone turned to glance at Steve who sat casually on his chair. Soda nudged Andy slightly as he said, "Nearly forgot, that's Steve Randle over there. He's a friend of ours. Steve, this is Andromeda Campbell." Andromeda waved politely as she greeted Steve with a simple, "Hello." Steve nodded in greeting before he glanced away and Andy looked around with an uncomfortable look on her face.

Pony shuffled to to his feet as he said, "You can sit down if you wanna." Andy smiled again and murmured a 'thank you' as she took a seat next to Pony and naturally crossed her legs.

Soda leaned against the other side of the couch as he joked, "Sorry it took so long inviting you, Pony kept dragging his feet about it." Pony mumbled something awkwardly under his breath as Andromeda blushed while she stated, "Oh, I didn't mind the wait." Soda grinned in response. Two-Bit leaned forward a bit as he called, "Hey A.C., are the rumors true?" A wry smile crossed Andy's face as she said, "About my gain of wealth? Yes, they are." Two-Bit chuckled as he said, "Must be nice, havin' all that money." Andy shrugged as she said, "I suppose so. I don't give it much thought." There was still a smile on her face, but her tone told them that she wanted to change the subject.

There was another snort and Dallas glanced over to see that Steve had slumped in his seat some and partially covered his face with his hand. Andy looked uncomfortable again before she asked Darry, "Have you always lived here?" Darry nodded as he said, "Our parents had it before we were born." Andy nodded as she stated, "It's nice."

Judging by the smile which was on her face, Dallas was certain that she was telling the truth. In fact, he was certain that she seemed more relaxed than when she'd been in her aunt's house.

Pony had opened his mouth to respond when they heard the sound of a match being struck and the smell of a cigarette. Dallas turned toward Steve who now sat smoking before he spoke with an edge in his voice, "You mind?" Andy blinked rapidly as she realized the question was being aimed at her. Her head shook as she promptly replied, "Oh. Of course not."

Steve glanced away indifferently as an awkward silence encompassed the room.

The silence broke a minute later when Andy stated, "Speaking of living places, I think I've convinced my Aunt to let me stay at her house for a while longer. I'm sure I'll have to pay rent to do so, and she'd probably have more rules for me to follow, but those things won't be a problem." A hopeful smile spread across Johnny's face as he asked, "How did you convince her?" A proud expression appeared on Andy's face as she explained, "I told it it would be simpler to finish my schooling for this year if I didn't have to move again. Also, I said that living away from home for long periods would give me more real world experience. I'm not sure if she believed the last part, but at least she said that she'd give it some thought."

Dallas chuckled slightly at her words. It honestly amused him that Andy had convinced the old bat into letting her stay despite doing it to spend time with people her Aunt wouldn't approve of.

Just as grins began appearing on several faces a voice rang out, "In other words, we're stuck with you." Dallas looked to the origin of the bitter sounding words to see Steve finally outright glaring at Andy. The recipient of said glare flinched noticeably and leaned back as though she could feel the foul emotions he was expressing."

Andy clenched her fists as drew in a shaky breath and said, " I wouldn't describe it that way, but I- I ... suppose so?"

Steve's expression became fouler as he said, "You suppose? Are you stupid? You're either here or you're not. And if you staying here, you need to hang with your own kind."

Andy froze momentarily before she her lips pursed as she replied, "Ex-excuse me, but if you mean the Socials by 'my own kind', then you should know that I am not one of them." There was yet another snort from Steve as he snapped back, "You know you're not gonna convince anyone, right?" Andy swallowed before she started, "I'm not-" "Will you shut up!" Andy's mouth snapped shut as Steve finally shouted. "If they look like a soc and talk like a soc, then they're a damn Soc. So you can take your prissy words and get the hell outta here!"

Everyone in the room seemed freeze as Andy sat there as her mouth opened and shut before she swallowed and said, "Alright." Several of the others in the room opened their mouths to protest, but Andy held up her hand as she said, "It'it's fine, I'll go. Besides, I-I think that I forgot to do ... something." Her lips tried to pull upwards as she muttered to pony and Johnny, "I'll see you later.", before she hurried out the door.

Dallas looked around to see stunned expressions that reflected the confusion that even he felt until he heard Steve mutter, "Good riddance." Dallas looked at him with a disgusted expression on his face as he opened his mouth, "I-I think you're wrong." Surprise welled up from withing Dallas as his head turned towards Johnny. Johnny looked more nervous than usual as he added, "An-Andromeda isn't what you think she's like." The entire gang looked at Johnny in wide-eyed surprise. Dallas couldn't remember a time where Johnny had objected to something someone had said like that. Steve glanced a way, irritation clear in his voice as he asked, "Why not?"

Johnny swallowed and it was Pony who answered, "Because she's just not. Yeah she's rich and all, but she's not a soc. She never wanted to be one."

Steve glared at Pony as he retaliated, "And what about her attitude huh?" Dallas groaned finally, and he felt everyone's eyes on him as he said, "Andy's just absurdly nice to people. Why else would she call me 'sir' when we met?" Dallas made a face and glanced away. He only half listened to the other talking as he glared at a wall. Andy wasn't his friend, but it didn't seem right to let other treat her like that. He was only half-aware of when Steve reluctantly got up and mumbled something about an apology before he left the room.

* * *

 **Probably could have been a better chapter, but I still like it. When I was working out how this chapter would work, it seemed natural that not everyone in the gang would like her and I thought Steve would be the proper choice.**

 **Next chapter will be up hopefully in a week, and it'll be about Amber and the gang.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	16. Little Conversations

**Finally got another chapter finished! Okay, so it was a 'little' longer that a week, but it was shorted than most of the time. In any case I had fun writing this.**

 **I do not own the Outsiders.**

* * *

Andromeda hurried down the staircase. It wasn't an easy thing to do, being quiet while taking the stairs two at a time.

She released a shaky breath as she took hold of the doorknob. She hadn't so much as begun to turn it when a voice behind her her asked, "Just where do you think your going?" Andromeda turned about with a fake smile on her face as she said, "Aunty, how are you?" Her Aunt glared at her as she snapped, "Answer the question." Andromeda's expression became innocent as she replied, "The library. I was going to study for at least a couple hours." Her Aunt's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Is that so." Andromeda nodded and gave her Aunt a swift smile before she hurried out the door with the words, "I'll be back by dinner!"

Andromeda sighed once she was outside. A minute later, she headed toward the empty lot where she'd meet up with her friends. Technically she was used to lying to her Aunt, but it still made her nervous.

A smile came naturally to her face as her friends came into sight. She waved in response to her friends greeting and nodded in response to Steve's half-hearted wave. After she'd left the week before, he'd followed after her to apologize reluctantly. His mood seemed to get better though, when they both spent a few minutes ranting at the socials. That said, she interacted less with Steve than with the others.

Andromeda drifted over to where Pony was talking to Darry. Neither of the pair looked too pleased as Darry said, "... And that is why you need to get started earlier on your projects. If you had even another day you could have had a B+ instead of a minus." Pony looked ready to shoot back a retort when he spotted Andromeda and called out to her. Andromeda smiled in response and stated, "It wasn't as hard sneaking out today. My Aunt caught me but I managed to get away. I'll probably have to put more effort into my homework though."

Andromeda made a face at the thought and Ponyboy chuckled. Darry however, raised an eyebrow as he asked, "What sort of grades do you usually get?" Andromeda blinked in momentary surprise before she replied, "Generally B's and C's I guess." Andromeda shrugged as both of Darry's eyebrows raised as he repeated, "B's and C's. Andromeda gave a quick, "Yep!" Darry's expression looked less than pleased as he stated, "Both of you are going to be studying a lot more in the the future." Ponyboy looked less than pleased while Andromeda nodded slightly. During the last week, Darry had decided that Andromeda needed more guidance and direction and elected to take the position himself. Not that Andromeda minded, she actually liked the idea that someone was interested in her wellbeing.

Andromeda was about to continue the conversation when Two-Bit suddenly rested his elbow on her shoulder with the words, "Hey, A.C.."

She greeted him with a simple, "Hey." as she carefully slipped her shoulder from under Two-Bit's elbow. It wasn't that it was irritating per se, but he didn't always realize that he was leaning a bit too hard.

If her moving bothered Two-Bit, it didn't show in the grin he directed at her as he asked, "Ever been to a drive in movie? I heard there was this really cheesy chick-flick and thought you'd want to see it together."

Andromeda sighed melodramatically, as she replied, "I can't it's a school night tomorrow and my Aunt would kill me if I stayed out late. She'd probably have my body dumped in a desert so far away that the police would never find me!" Two-bit shrugged as if to say 'I tried' as Ponyboy groaned in exasperated amusement.

She and Two-Bit had already come to the conclusion that she wasn't his type, not that either of them were interested in each other. Two-Bit just found it irresistibly funny to pretend that he was flirting with her outrageously. And Andromeda didn't mind enough to tell him to stop doing it.

Once she'd relaxed slightly she admitted aloud, "I've never been to drive in theater before though. What's it like?"

The guys shared a look and Johnny, who'd come over without Andromeda noticing, asked, "There weren't any in California?" Andromeda shrugged as she replied, "I don't know. My parents either insisted that I watch the movie at home at our, um, private ... theater." Andromeda's voice got quieter as she finished her sentence. She couldn't help but shift uncomfortably at the fact that while the Curtis family only ha a small TV and used VHS player, Her family had a whole room dedicated to watching movies.

Despite her concerns, nobody seemed to care enough to mention the private theater, they were busy deciding when she should go to the drive in with Darry insisting it not be on a school night.

She had just left the conversation for a bit when she heard a sound a turned to see Dallas standing a few steps away. She smiled in greeting and he moved two fingers in what she assumed was a wave. Neither of them said much for a minute before, "Gonna be here a while, huh?" Andromeda nodded in response, "I guess you could say that you're stuck with me." Dallas' lips seemed to pull slightly upward at the joke.

Andromeda smiled back as she said, "At this point, I don't have enough motivation to go back to Cali and resume my old life. So far, nobody's mentioned my moving back, so I think they want me to stay." Dallas made a small noise before the pair lapsed into silence.

Dallas broke the silence a while later as he questioned, "You seriously haven't been to a drive in?" Andromeda scoffed in pretend annoyance as said in a 'superior' voice, "Different lifestyles, Mr. Winston." Dallas snorted in response, "Yeah, right." Despite his words, Dallas seemed to be amused. Andromeda smiled again as she said, "I didn't grow up here, remember." "Neither did I." Andromeda blinked in surprise before Dallas added, "I'm from New York, and not the good part of it." Andromeda uttered a small, "Huh." Up until that point, she hadn't given much thought to where Dallas had come from. But now that she did, she noted that it did explain why he was slightly different from the rest of the Curtis crew. As she thought about it, Andromeda realized that was ... interested in learning more about him. About why he did what he did among other things.

Andromeda shook her head surreptitiously. It didn't take a genius to realize that getting involved with Dallas wasn't a wise idea.

* * *

 **Ah, another scene with Andy directly interacting with Dallas even though she's wary of getting to close at that point.  
**

 **Next chapter will unique as we'll be staring a character who's technically a from the Outsiders story although she's never actually been physically present in the story. You can try guessing who it is if you want. In fact, let's make a game out of it. If someone guesses correctly, I write a cute one-shot chapter with a plot of their choosing. Although, I'm thinking of a character many wouldn't expect.**

 **Again, I hope the next chapter will go up sooner (I've honestly been looking forward to writing it for a while.)**

 **Please leave a review.**


	17. Unexpected Changes

**The chapter took longer to finish than I thought it would.**

 **I do not own the Outsiders.**

* * *

Andromeda chuckled as she watched the Curtis family ice their respective quarters of the cake. Both Pony's and Darry's were pretty well done. Soda's however, was a bit of a mess in comparison. Well, a 'bit of a mess' was an understatement.

Soda stepped back and looked at Andromeda's quarter before he said, "Damn A.C., when'd you learn to ice a cake like that?"

Andromeda smiled brightly in response as she replied, "When you start baking at seven or eight years old, you pick up a couple up a couple things." Soda looked mildly interested as he attempted to fix his quarter to little effect.

Somewhere along the course of the day, it had been decided that the four of them would make a black forest cake as Andromeda like baking chocolate cakes and the Curtis family liked eating chocolate cakes. So when they made the cake, it was decided they'd hold a sort of pseudo-competition over icing it. And naturally, Andromeda decided to show off a bit of her cake making prowess and iced her part into complicated swirls which Soda had tried to copy with less success.

They'd just cut up the cake when they heard the front door open and Steve walked and called, "Hey." There was an assortment of greetings in reply as Andromeda noticed a girl who was with him. The girl was an average height with short, dark brown hair and grey-blue eyes. She wore a cropped white t-shirt, tight leather pants, stiletto heels, and quite a bit of make-up.

Soda grinned easily at the girl, "Hey Evie, I didn't know you visiting."

The girl, Evie, shrugged with a semi-bored expression on her face as she said, "I thought it was time that I came around and saw if the 'not-a-soc' was a myth or not." Soda shrugged and pointed at Andromeda as he said, "A.C.'s real alright." Andromeda raised a hand as she uttered, "Hi." Evie returned the greeting before she studied Andromeda from head to toe.

She must have not minded what she saw because she smiled and said, "How about getting away from all this ... testosterone for a bit. You know, have a girls day out?" Andromeda smiled as she ignored the mock groans she heard in the background and replied, "Sure, why not?"

True to form, Darry laid out some ground rules regarding where she should and shouldn't go, things she shouldn't do (which included drinking alcohol for some strange reason), and a time to be back by. Once Andromeda agreed (and tried not to smile at Evie's snort and eye roll), they left and headed to Jay's drive-in.

Once they'd ordered their burgers and fries, they sat down to wait. Evie leaned back and looked at Andromeda and asked, "What's it like?" Andromeda gave her a puzzled look as she queried, "What's what like?" Evie shrugged, "Being rich, moving, stuff like that." Andromeda thought for a minute before she replied, "Being rich isn't as fascinating as people think it is. For me it was attending plenty of fancy events and pretending to be interested. And moving ... well, I tried to avoid it at first, but now ..." A smile crossed her face, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Evie looked at her approvingly as she said, "You're different than I thought." Andromeda smiled as she leaned back in her seat, "I've been getting that more lately." Evie's expression became mischievous as she said, "I get the feeling that you trying to rebel against something. I'd like to lend a hand in that."

Andromeda blinked in surprise as murmured, "Rebellion." to herself. She lifted her head a short while after as she mused, "Well, I admit that I've certainly gotten tired of living with my Aunt's rules ..." Her voice faded off as she frowned, "She demands so much, and expects everything to get followed to the 't'. Every time I can't live up to those high standards, she looks down on me. And then there's my parents ..."

Andromeda bit her lip as her hands clenched. She rarely got angry at all but ... Andromeda looked over at Evie who appeared to be waiting for an answer. A smile came across Andromeda's face as she said, "Maybe it's time I rebelled a bit."

A crafty smile wafted across Evie's face as she said, "I've got a couple ideas." The pair hurried through their meal before they set out to enact Evie's plan.

Several hours later, Andromeda made her way up the path to the Curtis' house before she let out a breath. A nervous smile sat on her face as she opened the door and called, "I'm back!" Darry immediately replied, "You're late." before he caught sight of her. His eyebrows rose as he blinked rapidly. Soda leaned past the dumbstruck Darry was an expression somewhere between surprise and admiration as he let out a low whistle. Andromeda fought to keep a neutral expression when she saw similar open-mouthed looks on Pony and Johnny.

Darry finally got how being surprised by her appearance as he demanded, "What were you thinking!? Andromeda shrugged as she caught sight of her reflection in place of the demure green dress, she had put on a short black skirt with chains which she paired with a cream blouse, a black jacket and stiletto heels. She ran a hand through her hair which had been shortened from her waist to her mid back and now included coral highlights.

Andromeda glanced at Darry as she admitted, "I decided to start my teenage rebellion."

There was a low chuckle and Dallas slid by Darry to walk to Andromeda's side with a smirk on his face. Dallas casually grabbed a lock of hair and examined it as he questioned, "Why pink?" Andromeda looked directly at him as she countered, "Why not pink?" Dallas dropped the lock of hair as he looked mostly satisfied with the response.

Darry sighed, as he looked at Evie who watched the event before her with an expression like a cat who got the cream. He eyed her suspiciously before he turned toward Andromeda as he said, "So this is your type of ... rebellion?" Andromeda shrugged in response, "It's a start." She couldn't help but smile, things were about to get more interesting.

* * *

 **I thought it would be good to go in a different direction than previously when Andromeda stayed relatively unaffected by her time with the gang. Hence the rebellion. Honestly I think Andromeda's version is slightly tame compared to others, but it how she would do it.  
**

 **Hopefully the next chapter will get out sooner.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	18. Singing with the Choir

**Finally finished this chapter.**

 **I do not own The Outsiders.**

* * *

Andromeda looked at her folded hands and laughed hollowly. If someone told her that she'd join the advanced choir before she moved to Tulsa (or even after she'd just moved) she'd think they were making things up. But there she was, dressed in a black dress like the rest of the choir girls. That didn't stop her from from feeling nervous.

Many weeks before, Andromeda had been waiting for the rest of the gang while listening to a radio. At first she'd just hummed along but eventually she couldn't resist singing along to one of her favorite songs. After that she'd sung with all of the other songs that followed and danced around a little bit as well. That didn't last long though, as she wasn't good at dancing. she'd just finished singing another of her favorites when she over heard clapping and turned to see the gang. Johnny looked amazed as he commented, "I didn't know you could sing!"

Andromeda had shrugged as she commented, "I can, I just don't like singing in front of people." Two-Bit looked at her curiously as he'd asked, "Why not." Andromeda gave him a look as she replied, "Stage fright. I don't like singing in front of people." Soda shrugged as he said, "So? We're all friends, we won't say anything nasty."

Andromeda had shaken her head as she insisted, "It's more singing in front of anyone. Once I was singing for my parents and I got sick on stage. I haven't sang in front of anyone ever since." She'd grimaced at the memory then, it had been shortly after her sisters death. The subject had changed after that.

A little while later, they over heard her again, except this time they didn't say anything. It was only an ill timed sneeze that gave them away. She'd scolded them at the time, more out of frustration than actual embarrassment. after that she'd started to hum around them and eventually, she caught herself absentmindedly singing to herself while with Pony and Johnny. After that, she didn't mind singing every once in a while while with them.

Looking back, it only seemed natural that they'd suggest that she join the advanced concert choir. "C'mon," Soda had said, "You can sing if front of us. It can't be that bad." Andromeda had shaken her head as she insisted, "That's different. You're the only people I can sing in front of. I won't even sing for my parents!"

Darry had looked at her with his arms crossed, he'd been one of the ones most determined to get her into the choir, " Andromeda, sing in front of pleople might make you nervous, but it will be good for you in the long run. Is there anyway we can convince you to join?" Andromeda hesitated before she said, "Well ... I guess there is one thing." The group had waited until Andromeda had said, "If Soda tries out for the roll of Lysander in the upcoming play A Midsummer Nights Dream, then I'll join the choir." Soda had grinned as he'd agreed. So they'd both tried out for their activities and both got in.

Soda's performance had been the week before and it had been thoroughly enjoyed. So know all she had to do was sing.

* * *

Dallas shuffled his feet as he waited for the concert to begin. Everyone in the gang had gone since the concert was free. That said, many of them had managed to get 'free' snacks to go with the free concert, himself included.

Dallas glanced around before he slipped away from the crowd to the back where the chair and orchestra was. He was considering doing a amusing trick, but was distracted when he caught sight of Andy who slipped into the hallway. With his interest piqued, he followed as Andy hurried to a remote area before she finally answered with a terse, "What is it Edward, I don't have time to talk." Dallas felt his eyebrows raise at her tone, Andy never used that sort of tone with anyone.

Andromeda scoffed as she listened to the person on the other end before she said, ""That's enough Edward. I've had it with you're nonsense. You should stop calling me because I just won't answer calls anymore. Goodbye." Andromeda end the call and sighed, a relieved expression on her face as she turned of her phone.

Dallas shrugged and made his way to the auditorium where he took a seat with the gang. Whoever that Edward was, he must have been a real screw up.

It wasn't long before the concert choir got on stage, sang, then left so the advanced choir took their place. After a couple songs, Andromeda walked to the front of the stage where a single microphone stood. Her expression betrayed the nerves she undoubtedly were feeling, at least until Two-Bit hollered, "You got this A.C.!" must of the room glared in Two-Bit's direction to his apparent amusement as Andy smiled sheepishly. Despite that, she looked a good deal calmer.

The music started and Andromeda began to sing

 _Think of me, think of me fondly_  
 _When we've said goodbye_

Dallas felt his mouth drop, he knew Andy was a fantastic singer, they all did. But he didn't realize that she was that good. He'd heard her sing for fun but somehow it was different hearing her sing at that moment.

He pulled himself from his half-slouched position as he listened more than he had for any other part of the concert. He felt half his mouth quirk upright as he watched with some amount of admiration. It was a shame Andy wasn't interested in singing professionally.

Altogether too soon, Andy was finished and rejoined the choir who sang a few more songs before the concert was over. Dallas watched as she approached the gang who complemented her performance. Andy glanced in his direction and Dallas nodded one. A smile crossed Andy's face as she turned back. Dallas smiled again as he watched. There was something about her that he found intriguing.

* * *

 **Andromeda's ability to sing probably won't get mentioned much in the story. I always felt that I relied too heavily on songs in the previous version. Also it seemed like it was time for Dallas to get interested in Andromeda.**

 **The next chapter will be very familiar if you read the first version of the story. It'll be another rewritten chapter. I should have it put up in a week.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	19. The Nightmare

**Finally, sorry about the long wait. I've been busier than usual.**

 **Know it's time for me to get to one of the chapters I'm rewriting. I definitely prefer this version of the chapter. In someways I'd say it changed a little and in others a lot. I know that doesn't make sense, but it's the only way I can describe the change.**

 **I do not own The Outsiders.**

* * *

A sigh slipped from between Andromeda's lips. She sat at her desk, cheek in her palm as she pushed a back sheet of lined paper around on her desk. She was supposed to be working, but couldn't work up the energy to pick up her pencil and work. She was having one of her 'off days'. Thankfully, they weren't as frequent as they used to be back when she was in California, but every once in a while, one would creep up on her.

Andromeda's lips twisted in the direction of what was supposed to be a smile, the concert the day before had gone so wonderfully, that she couldn't help wondering what was getting her down that day.

Andromeda nudged the sheet away as she pulled out her phone. Her finger hesitated, however, over the talk button. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to Johnny, it was that she couldn't remember is he was doing something or not. She didn't want to interrupt if the answer was yes, he was doing something at the moment. Andromeda was about to set down her phone when there was a chime that said she'd gotten a message. She gave her phone a strange look, she knew she could send 'text messages' and pictures, but frequently got confused on how to do so and never saw the point in it.

After fumbling with her phone for a while, Andromeda finally figured out how to open they message. The celebratory smile on her face quickly faded into a look of disgust as she saw the picture she received from her ex. Her face burned with shame at the sight of bodily part that she shouldn't have seen in the first place. She tried not to look at the picture while she tried to delete it only to realize that she didn't know how to and left the picture.

Her body thumped onto the desk with a groan. She'd have to deal with the picture later. Her head turned toward her clock to see it was still too early to go too bed so she reluctantly turned back to her work and finished it before she got into the bed.

Andromeda huffed a minute later, no mater how hard she'd tried, she hadn't been able to convince her Aunt Christy to let her get a different bed. She rolled on her side as she attempted to get into a better sleeping position. After rolling around countless times Andromeda peeked wearily at the clock. It was midnight. A tired moan left her lips as she dropped the pillow on top of her head. She was still lying like that when a child's voice said, "Feeling sleepy?"

She felt someone pat her on the shoulder and pulled her head from under to pillow before she murmured, "Seffy?" Her sister smiled, she was wearing the same outfit she'd died in. Andromeda pulled herself into a seated position as Persephone said, "I don't sleep very well now. you know why, don't you?"

Seffy's mouth pulled into a smile, but her eyes sparkled with malice.

"You abandoned me Andy. You let me die all alone." Andromeda shook her head mutely as Seffy insisted, "Yes you did. You knew I was scared but you left me there to rot. Alone. And I hate you for it." Andromeda sputtered out weakly, "B-but you said-" "You heard what you wanted to hear." Persephone eyed her as she spat out, "You don't deserved friends, you don't deserve happiness. What you deserve is to die." Andromeda tried to move but found she couldn't. she began to pant as she turned to see cuts appear on the Seffy, the same injuries that had taken her life. Andromeda found herself struggling to move as the flesh began to rot off of Seffy's body to leave a corpse dressed in her sisters clothes.

The corpse giggled and pulled out a bloodied knife which it brandished as it said, "It's time to pay the reaper." The blade plunged toward Andromeda who woke screaming.

Andromeda gasped for breath as she sat up in bed. She held her head in her hand. There was the sound of loud footsteps which approached her door. Andromeda had just raised her head when her Aunt threw open the door with a livid expression on her face as she yelled, "Just what the hell were you screaming you head off about at one in the freaking morning!?" Andromeda winced as she replied tiredly, "I screamed because of a nightmare. I-it's over now s-so you can leave."

Andromeda winced as she stuttered slightly. Her Aunt just scoffed as she snapped, "A nightmare. A nightmare? You disturbed my sleep because of a nightmare!? What are you, six!? You better not expect me to ... cuddle you ant tell you soothing nonsense because I won't!" Andromeda winced as her Aunt's voice rose and yelled back, "Of course I never expected comfort from you! How foolish would I have to be to expect that? And little kids aren't the only people who have nightmares!"

Her Aunt just scoffed as she snapped, "Just shut up, go to sleep, and don't bother me again or you'll regret it." Her Ant left the room and slammed the door.

A muffled yell slid out of Andromeda as she flopped onto her bed then regretted it. She was still lying there when her phone chimed again. Andromeda stumbled to her phone as sleepily found the text she'd been sent. She froze a moment later as she felt herself tear up slightly. It was sent by her ex, naturally.

Andromeda head dropped as she trembled. She wasn't aware of the blank look on her face as she turned toward the door.

* * *

Dallas snickered as the joke Steve told as he leaned back against the couch. It was late, but nobody cared. It wasn't a school night so Darry wasn't insisting to much that Pony ought to go to sleep. Eventually, Two-bit grimaced when he looked at the clock and muttered, "1:30. My moms gonna murder me if I don't get back soon." He grinned playfully at everyone as Steve called, "Make sure to invite us to the funeral." Everyone, especially Two-Bit roared with laughter while he opened the door.

The room when quiet though when they saw Andy standing at the door. Her face was blank, and her hair was unusually messy. Her cell phone was clenched tightly in her fist. Dallas took in her appearance as he stood up. It wasn't like Andy to just show up somewhere looking like a mess, especially in the middle of the night.

Darry approached the door as he gently scolded, "Andromeda, what are you doing here at 1:30 in the night without shoes or a coat on?" Andromeda snapped out of her stupor and blinked rapidly before she stared in confusion first at then, then at her her knee-length sleeveless pick nightie and bright red toes.

She winced and shivered as she let Darry help her hobble inside. Dallas saw Soda hurry back to the entrance with a bathrobe and old slippers as he said, "They probably smell, but it shouldn't be a problem. Soda then sniffed at a slipper and gagged as he added, "Okay, bad idea. Just ... don't smell them." Andy gave him a sympathetic look as she put on the slippers and robe as she said, "Thanks and sorry. I don't know what possessed me to come here in this state."

She pinched the bridge of her nose as she shook her head than accepted the glass of water Pony gave her with a word of thanks before she drank some.

Two-Bit looked confused as he asked, "Did somethin' happen?" Andy glanced at him as she replied, "Sort of. Nothing that should have elicited this sort of a reaction." Steve leaned over Johnny who'd sat directly to Andy's right as he said, "Try telling us." Andy glanced over before she began, "I guest I should begging with it been one of my 'off days' I haven't been feeling like myself all day today. And then my ex sent me a ... lovely ... picture."

Dallas raised an eyebrow as he said, "You have an ex?" With how Andy acted, he'd always assumed she'd never had a boyfriend. Andromeda shrugged as she said, "Yes, Edward Maison. He broke up with me after I found him in bed with my cousin Vivian." Some of the gang stared at her as Soda said, "What an idiot."

Two-Bit leaned over Andy's shoulder as he asked, "What sort of a picture was it?" Andy looked uncomfortable as she found the picture and handed it to Darry who glared at it darkly. The phone was then passed around to the other members of the gang who expressed their disapproval. Dallas felt his lip curl as he looked at the picture and passed in on. Even he wouldn't send a picture like that. Two-Bit, the last to look at the picture, eyed it before he said, "Don't know why he's showing it off. He's tiny." Darry looked disgusted as he snatched the phone and snapped, "Two-Bit!" Two-Bit shrugged as he said, "What? A.C didn't get it." He gestured to Andy who had a confused and disturbed expression on her face.

Once the picture had been deleted, Darry asked, "Did something else happen?" Andy glanced down looking slightly embarrassed as she said, "Then there was the nightmare." Andy paused and Soda asked, "What happened in the nightmare?" Andy didn't respond for a while before, "I was trying to sleep, even in my dream. There was ... a little girl who asked if I was sleepy. She said she couldn't sleep well either."

Andy paused to drink some water and Johnny said encouragingly, 'It doesn't sound so bad so far." Andromeda shrugged then added, "Then she started to blame me for ... something she said I didn't deserve friends or happiness, t-that I deserved to die."

Andromeda swallowed then continued, "Then the girl turned into a corpse and attacked me." The gang shared disturbed looks before Soda said, "That's worse than I was expecting to hear." There was some nods in response and Dallas grimaced. Anyone would be upset if they dreamed they were being attacked by a corpse kid. Even he would be disturbed.

Andy hummed as she said, "I screamed myself awake so my aunt heard and came into my room to yell about being woken up and how she wouldn't 'comfort me' and that nightmares were childish. We argued a little before she left." Andromeda scoffed and muttered, "Ask her for comfort, I could get more comfort from a rock than from her." Two-Bit nodded and called Andy's aunt a few choice words before he let her continue.

"I was still dealing with that when my ex sent me this derogatory text. After that I sort of shut off and then I was here." Andy looked calmer than before, but Soda whipped out a cigarette to offer her. Andromeda refused on account of the possibility of an asthma attack.

Andy glanced at the time before she muttered, "I should head back now." Darry shook his head as he said,"You want to walk home, alone, at this hour? In a nightie and slippers. No, it's too dangerous. You can sleep here tonight. Andy looked like she wanted to refuse but thought better of it and replied with a simple, "Okay." She yawned as though she suddenly realized how tiered she was. "So I suppose I'll sleep on the couch?" The gang looked at her as if she was crazy, "No way." Pony said. Soda nodded, "We may be hoods, but were not that cruel." Darry crossed his arms as he said with finality, "You'll sleep in Soda's old room."

Andromeda yawned again as she stumbled to he feet and mumbled "OK, which way do I go." She stood up and stumbled slightly from sheer exhaustion. Dallas rolled his eyes before he grabbed her shoulder, and said, "I'll show her." He lead her out to everyone's surprise, including his own.

They made their way down the hallway but after Andy stumbled one too many times, Dallas scooped her up and mumbled, "I'm not getting an earful from Darry if you fall and hurt yourself." No response came however as Andy had already fallen asleep. Dallas studied her for a minute, she looked so peacefully then that she hardly looked like the freaked out girl he'd seem a few minutes before. A frown crossed his face. Dallas wasn't used to seeing her look upset any more. Not since shed gotten stronger. That sort of weakness she showed bothered him. Dallas shook away the thoughts and dropped her somewhat gently onto the bed and covered her with the blankets when she shivered.

Dallas stood there for a minute before he left the room. He was tired, but there was something he had to do before he went to bed.

* * *

 **I feel it's safe to say this version of the chapter has less melodrama than the first. I think Dallas is more in character (maybe not fully in character) than the previous one too.  
**

 **In any case, the next chapter will be a rewrite too. I'd like to say it'll be up in a week, but no promises. I'm currently trying to focus on a project I'm working on and It'll take some time.**

 **Please leave a review**


	20. Some Things Change

**I finally got this chapter finished. It took a while to work on once I got my cosplay finished (That's why I was gone so long). Anyway, I'm pretty pleased with this revised chapter. I'm absolutely certain it's better that the first.**

 **I do not own the outsiders.**

* * *

Andromeda mumbled incoherently as she slipped into a half awake state. She tugged the quilt a bit closer as she sighed in contentment. Her bed was far more comfortable than she'd remembered it being. A smile tugged at her lips as she toyed with the edge of the quilt and began to slip back into dreamland, Andromeda was abruptly woken though, when she remembered her bed at her aunt's house didn't have a quilt. And if it did, the edges of it certainly wouldn't be fraying.

She bolted up in bed to look around rapidly before she realized she was in the Curtis house. Her heartbeat slowed some and she analyzed her surroundings until she recognized it as Soda's old room.

Andromeda sighed in relief before she grimaced as she finally remembered the previous night. Everything from her ex's messages, the nightmare, to her argument with her aunt flooded in. Andromeda flopped back and covered her face with the pillow to muffle the groan that slipped through her mouth. The embarrassment that she felt the night before when she realized she'd walked barefoot in her nightgown to the Curtis house returned. She'd worked hard to get stronger, be braver. Yet that had crumbled at what? Some harsh words, a nasty picture, a bad dream? Andromeda removed the pillow from her face and stared at the ceiling.

She must have made less progress than she'd thought.

She glanced at the clock on the nightstand a few minutes later. 6:30 in the morning. Andromeda closed her eyes in an attempt to get a little more sleep. However, she quickly became restless and sat up in bed. She took a few minutes to finger comb her hair before she snuck into the bathroom and washed her face. She would have liked to brush her teeth as well, but that would have been impossible. She compromised by rinsing the bad morning breath taste out of her mouth.

Andromeda frowned at her reflection. It had been exceptionally kind of her friends to let her stay the night instead of letting her stagger home again. She'd have to repay them for it.

Several minutes later a smile replaced the frown on her face. If she was remembering correctly, the Curtis family was almost out of cake again. A quick trip to the kitchen lead to an ill-spelled not explaining there was no cake left.

Andromeda proceeded to wash her hands before she gathered together the ingredients she needed. The cake was just about finished when Soda stumbled into the kitchen. He sniffed at the air, then grinned as he joked, "You think your Aunt would mind you moving permanently?" Andromeda laughed as she said, "She'd love to kick me out, but she technically has to take care of me."

Soda shrugged as if to say 'I tried' before he sat down and helped himself to some cake as he said, "I didn't know you were the type to get up early. Andromeda moved the last of the dirty dishes into the sink and make a mental note to wash them before she replied, "I'm not. I just couldn't fall back to sleep today." She got herself a slice of cake as she noted, "I have to admit that I'm surprised that Darry wasn't up already." Soda was about to answer when a voice drifted from the doorway, "I don't have to work today, so I slept in some. Darry wandered in as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand before he got a cup of coffee and a slice of cake.

He took several sips from his mug before he asked Andromeda, "Did you sleep well?" Andromeda nodded in reply and Darry accepted the answer before he added, You should be careful though, it's dangerous to wander at night."

Andromeda hung her head in guilt. She knew that scolding would be coming, but that didn't change how she felt. A low voice whispered in her ear, "We hoods are a dangerous type to meet in the middle of the night." Andromeda jumped slightly in response before she turned and smiled sheepishly when she caught sight of a grinning Two-Bit.

Scattered chuckles caught her attention and she glanced around to see the rest of the gang had entered without her noticing. the conversation meandered to the usual topics as everyone ate.

Darry looked at the calendar on the wall before he muttered, "April 4th. Pony, you have a test this week right?" Pony frowned as he replied, "Yeah." Darry looked hard at him as he pressed, "You've studied for it, right?" Pony looked further irritated as he repeated, "Yeah." Darry's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything further.

Andromeda stared at the calendar before she muttered, "April forth? Huh. Happy birthday to me, I guess." She took a few more bites of her cake before she realized how unnaturally quiet the room was. She glanced up to find everyone's eyes on her before Soda protested, "You never said today would be your birthday!"

Andromeda cocked her head to the side as she thought back before she uttered, "Huh, I guess I forgot."

She shrugged and made to eat another bite of cake as Pony stared and exclaimed, 'You forgot to mention your own birthday!?" Andromeda gave him a puzzled look as she said, "Yes? I mean it's just like any other day if you ignore the fact that I'm one year older." Pony's eyebrows knit together before a flicker of understanding flashed in his eyes and he asked, "Your family doesn't celebrate your birthday, do they?" Andromeda shrugged awkwardly as she glanced at her hands on the table. She knew that most people enjoyed celebrating their birthdays, but her family was different. So when Two-Bit mumbled, "That's stupid." under his breath, she had no idea how to respond.

The uncomfortable atmosphere was broken when Johnny stuttered, "W-why don't we have a little birthday party for Andromeda? I mean, just because her family won't doesn't mean we can't."

All eyes turned from Johnny to Andromeda and Darry asked, "Well, what do you think Andromeda?"

Andromeda swallowed hard. She wasn't used to people caring so much about her birthday. She smiled awkwardly and she chose to tell a little white lie, "I would love to have a birthday party." The others smiled and Darry noted, "It won't be a fancy one. Andromeda smiled in relief as she said, "I really don't mind.

The rest of the gang seemed satisfied with her response and just as things seemed to be headed in a more normal direction, Soda got a devious smirk on his face and promptly leaned over to whisper something to Steve who soon wore a similar smirk as he nodded Soda and Steve walked over to Two-Bit and whispered to him. Two-Bit grinned and barked with laughter as the rest of the group watched. Soda and Steve proceeded to split up and whisper something to the others. Pony and Johnny looked confused, but Darry frowned and shook his head.

Andromeda looked at Dallas who smoked in a corner with a frown on his face. Soda waltzed over to Dallas and whispered to him as well/ Dallas' expression darkened as he replied, "Hell no!" Steve joined Soda and the pair of them continued to whisper to him as he protested. After a few minutes of this, Dallas threw up his hands and snapped, "Fine. Fine!"

Andromeda continued to watch as she wondered what was going on. She didn't have to wait long because Soda promptly grinned at her and said, "We decided-""You and Steve decided.", Dallas interrupted. Soda simply continued, " We decided that since it's your birthday, you need a present." Andromeda's eyes narrowed as she replied, "Uh, you don't need to worry about a present. I'll be fine with out one." Sada's grin seemed to get wider as he said, "Nope. It won't be anything fancy really, just a kiss from Dally."

Andromeda nodded for a few seconds before she froze and practically squeaked, "A kiss!? No ... No no no. I just, we ..." Andromeda stood there red-faced as she stuttered.

There was the sound of a sort and Andromeda turned to look at Dallas who smirked as he said, "What's wrong? Don't wanna kiss a greaser?" Andromeda's jaw clenched as she snapped, "No, that's not what I meant." Dallas chuckled as he asked, "Then what's the problem?" Andromeda opened her mouth to rebuff what he said, but no argument came to mind. Instead she found herself spitting out, "Fine!" She swallowed and added more gently, "Alright."

The faintest of smirks appeared on Dallas' face as he approached. Andromeda swallowed, but stood her ground. She tried to reason with herself and say it was just a simple kiss and nothing more. All too soon Dallas was standing before Andromeda.

She could feel his fingers slide across her cheek briefly as he reached to cup the back of her neck and took a singe step forward. His breath fanned her face along with the smell of the cigarette he'd just been smoking. For once Andromeda didn't mind the smell as icy eyes held her gaze captive. Dallas seemed to study her face briefly before he leaned down and claimed her mouth with his. Andromeda froze before she felt her eyes close and she leaned closer to Dallas His lips felt almost rough, and his kiss was demanding. Before she knew it, Dallas Stepped away and Andromeda found herself reeling from the lack of it.

Andromeda composed herself as quickly as possible before she turned toward Soda and stuttered, "W-well?" She intended to carry the question further, but her still frazzled nerves made that impossible. Soda grinned and gave her a thumbs up while Darry groaned and massaged his temples.

She was still standing there when Johnny interjected, "Anyone up for a game of football?"

Andromeda smiled in relief as she said, "As long as my role is a spectator., I'm game." There were chuckles in response. The others swiftly agreed and Andromeda mouthed a, "thank you." to Johnny who nodded back.

That said, Andromeda found herself hard pressed to focus of the game when they got to the vacant lot. It wasn't as though she thought the game was boring, it was certainly amusing enough that it should have held her attention. But she just couldn't stop thinking of the kiss. If she;d learned anything from her experience, it was that Dallas certainly knew what he was doing. Andromeda gave herself a hard pinch as her gaze turned toward his lips again. After all, she didn't really know him. Ever since she'd met him, Andromeda had been careful not to get too close to him. But now her thoughts were drifting in a different direction.

A sudden ringing jolted her into the real world and she swiftly looked at her phone to see that Edward had called her. Again. Her lips pursed and her finger hovered over the button to hang up on him. A second later, her finger pressed the button to accept the call and held the cell phone reluctantly to her ear.

She didn't want to answer but he would undoubtedly have kept calling until she answered.

"What did you do that for?" Her ex's voice snapped at her. Andromeda sighed and asked, "Do what? All I did was accept your call." There was a growl on the other end before Edward snapped, "Why the hell did you give my number to all those hooligans? o you know how many disgusting calls I've gotten or how many times I've been mocked for the size of my-" Edward cut himself off and continued, 'And who was that dirtbag you were kissing in that picture anyway?"

Andromeda blinked before she snapped,"First he's not a dirtbag and second, who I kiss is none of your business!" Edward growled "Fine then!I'm changing my number so this is the last time I'll call you. There's no way I'll accept being disgraced like this."

Edward hung up and Andromeda snorted. It seemed selfish, him complaining about being disgraced after what he'd done. She turned off her phone just in case before she glanced up to see Dallas looking in her direction with a knowing smirk on his face. Everything slid into place as he looked away. Dallas must have given Edward's phone umber to some of his friends who'd made the calls her ex received. Soda's idea for the 'birthday kiss' picture was essentially the cherry on top of the insult cake.

Andromeda shook her head as she shook her head. She knew revenge wasn't good, but she couldn't care less at the moment. If it meant that Edward would leave her along, she'd go through the whole situation again. Andromeda stuffed her phone back in her pocket as she focused on the game.

* * *

 **.  
**

 **Next up will be a new chapter. It probably won't take long to put up but I can't say for certain.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	21. Emotions Unacknowledged and Unrecognised

**This chapter certainly took a while to write although I'm pleased with how it turned out.**

 **I do not own the Outsiders.**

* * *

The fingers of Dallas' left hand tapped as he focused on the cigarette that smoldered in his right hand.

Against his wishes, his eyes flicked toward Andy who sat on the other side of the room as she chatted with Pony who she was reading a book with.

Seconds later, Dallas went back to eyeing the cigarette before he felt Andy gaze rest on him. He took a drag on the cigarette before he looked disinterestedly at a nearby wall. The tapping of his fingers sped up in a way that edged on being irritating. There was no point in looking over at Andy to confirm his suspicions when he knew she's be the only person who'd look at him in such a way.

It had started shortly after Andy's birthday party. It hadn't been much at first. She'd gotten much more comfortable with greeting him, asking banal questions like how was he feeling. It was the the sort of thing that seemed normal. Ordinary.

Then things changed.

She'd begun seeking him out of everyone in the room. Andy would try to engage him, have a real conversation. Dallas didn't think much of it at first. He's talk with her for a while about ordinary things. Hell, he'd even enjoy one day he'd looked at her and froze.

That was the first time he noticed the earnest, hopeful light in her eyes. She'd looked at him with such sincerity and the beginnings of an emotion that Dallas refused to even name. At that moment, he'd realized how much of a mistake that kiss had been. On the day of her birthday, he'd merely intended to go along with Soda's plan so they'd stop bothering him. Just a single kiss and he'd move on with his life.

And then it happened.

Somehow he hadn't expected Andy to be good at kissing. Sure she was as innocent as he expected, but he didn't bet on wanting a second afterwards. More proof her ex was an idiot, he'd guessed.

At first he'd expected to forget it, but he didn't.

He felt Andy's gaze fall on him again as he smoked. There was the creak of a chair and the sound of approaching footsteps followed. Andy leaned against the wall next to Dallas and greeted him saw Andy's lips tug slightly upward before her expression smoothed over. Both leaned against the wall before Andy started, "So ..." Dallas looked at her for half a second before he looked forward again.

Andy was quiet for a while before she said, "Terrible weather today." Dallas grunted in response to the statement. Both teens were silent until Andy started to chuckle.

Dallas raised an eyebrow and Andy smiled sheepishly, exasperation tinged her voice as she said, "I can't believe i couldn't think of anything to talk about besides the weather!" Dallas' lips pulled into a smirk. Andy smiled back before she added, "Apparently it'll clear up by tonight though, and the drive in has a good selection of movies."

Dallas' hand froze on it's way to his mouth. He stared straight ahead as Andy kept looking at him.

Andy hadn't asked if he wanted to go with her, but her intent was clear. There was no point in mentioning the movies unless she was asking to go together. Smoke rose from his cigarette as he searched for an answer. He took a drag from the cigarette before he said, "Huh, I'll be busy tonight." Andy nodded and her smile wavered for a moment before she replied, "I see." She continued to lean against the wall as she absentmindedly fiddled with the book in her hands. Andy winced a moment later and nearly dropped the book she was holding. Dallas turned to look at her as he asked, "Alright there?"

Andy smiled sheepishly as she replied, "I'm fine. It's just a, um, paper cut."

Dallas glanced down at the small red line on her pointer finger as Andy grumbled, "I really need to stop doing that." Tiny drops of blood welled up from the cut and a sigh passed through Andy's lips before she said, "Looks like I have to take care of this."

Dallas nodded and Andy smiled before she left the room. Dallas stared at the remnant of his cigarette before he put it out and left.

Dallas jammed his hands into his pockets as he walked down the street. He knew Andy would look for him once she was done taking care of the cut, but he told himself he didn't care. He already had a girlfriend, so why would he care.

Dallas scoffed at the idea before he turned in the direction of Tim Shepard's house. It was still rather early, but he could count on Shepard's house being full of partiers and he needed a drink.

The door swung shut behind him, and Dallas made his way past other people to sit on a stool by the bar. He'd just taken a couple swigs of his beer when the seat next to him was pulled out.

Sylvia gave him a sultry smile as she purred, "Hey Dally, I didn't know you were here." Dallas smirked back and replied, "I just felt like comin'." Sylvia pouted as she asked, "You didn't come to see little old me?" Dallas swirled his can as he felt an edge of irritation. Sylvia huffed as she crossed her arms and grumbled, 'You're always busy doing this or that. Makes me worry that you're ignoring me."

Dallas could see Sylvia lean on her hand as she asked, "You're not seeing some other girl, are you Dally?" Dallas nearly chocked on his beer before he set it down and replied, "Of course not. I wouldn't cheat on you babe." Sylvia stared directly into his eyes as she asked, "Promise?' Dallas nodded briefly as he said, "Yeah."

Sylvia's lips pulled into another sultry smile as she whispered, "You better not." before she leaned forward and planted a slow kiss on his cheek.

She pressed closer still, her fingers ghosted over Dallas' leg as she whispered, "Why don't we go somewhere private. have a little fun for once." Dallas chuckled and took another swig of his drink before he said with a smirk on his face, "Why not?"

Sylvia's fingers dragged up his torso before she headed to one of the rooms. Dallas chugged the rest of his drink before he set the can down with a hollow thud. He stood, then hesitated. An unfamiliar emotion held him back before he scoffed and began walking. After all, Sylvia was his girlfriend, so there was no reason to hesitate. Not at all, he told himself.

* * *

 **Well, it looks like things won't be going so simply for Dallas. Next chapter will have an introduction between two characters and the beginnings of a rivalry.**

 **Hopefully I'll get a new chapter up soon. I want another one done by my birthday.**


	22. The Other Girl

**Finally got the chapter finished, I've bee busy so it took longer to finish than I'd hoped. On another note I am rather pleased with the way this chapter wound up. It really does seem superior to the first version, especially the introduction I mentioned before.** _  
_

 **In any case, I do not own the Outsiders.**

* * *

Andromeda smiled as she sprawled on her bed, phone in hand and said, "Aunt Marge, I really do intend to stay in Tulsa for the rest of high school. If mom and dad really do want me to come home, they'll have to do more than grumble about it." Her Aunt sighed on the other end of the phone and replied, "I know dear, but your parents nagging that I convince you to get home is wearing on my nerves. Perhaps if you got your grades up to b+ average they'd be more willing." Andromeda sighed in agreement as she stared at the math book she was supposed to be studying. Her Aunt had called to pass on a message from her parents when her grades dropped to the low 'b' to 'c' range. **  
**

Andromeda shifted into a more comfortable position before she said, "I'll see what I can do."

She could hear the acceptance in her Aunt's voice as she said, "Alright then. On a more pleasant subject, how are things in Tulsa, are you having fun?" A smile spread across Andromeda face as she replied, "I'm having tons of fun. Recently I had a friend over and she actually managed to get Aunt Christy to like her!"

Andromeda could barely keep from laughing as Evie acted like the perfect socially elite friend Andromeda's aunt expected her friends to be. That task got even harder when Evie explained that her outfit was part of a birthday gift from her mother. Andromeda was certain the outfit had been stolen. In the end, Andromeda's aunt had been satisfied with what she'd seen but warned Andromeda not to invite too many people over. Naturally, Andromeda had agreed.

Aunt Marge chuckled on the other side of the phone as she said, "That's good, It makes me happy to know you have friends over there. Actually, that reminds me, I'll be in Tulsa for work in a few weeks. I won't have too much free time but I will have enough to visit my favorite niece."

Andromeda shot of into a seated positing, a smile spread across her face as she exclaimed, "Really!? That's amazing!" I cant wait to see you, and there's some people I want to introduce you to." Another chuckled came across the phoneline before her Aunt said, "I'll have to call you back with further details because I have to get back to work, but I'd be happy to meet these friends of yours." Andromeda quickly said her goodies before the call end and she flopped back down with a wide smile across her face. She'd never really considered the possibility of her Aunt Marge coming over, but now that it was, she couldn't help feeling overjoyed.

A moment later Andromeda turned to glance at the clock. She knew that her homework was important, but there was something else that she had to do first.

A few minutes later, she tiptoed down the hall with her shoes in hand. Recently Two-Bit had give her some tips on getting around her aunt. Specific ones where how to sneak out and how to slip back in. She quickly put on her shoes and slipped out of the house and hurried down the street. When she was two blocks away from the Curtis house she smirked to herself. She'd left a note saying she'd be in the library studying which would likely convince Aunt Christy.

The door swung shut behind her, and Andromeda glanced at Soda and Steve who were deep in conversation. She took a moment to wave to Evie who was draped over Steve before she sat down next to Two-Bit who raised a hand in greeting while he swallowed a mouthful of beer. Andy smiled in response and asked, "How'd it go?" Two-Bit shrugged as he replied, "Not bad. Dally'll be here later." Andy nodded and reached into her bag to pull out a vintage mickey mouse t-shirt. Two-Bit grinned and cocked an eyebrow as he pulled the shirt over his head as he said, "You know I was pulling your leg when I mentioned the shirt." Andy's leaned back into the couch as she replied, "Yes, but fair is fair so ..."

Two-Bit took another swallow from his can as he said, "You're more peeved by him ignoring you than I thought."

Andromeda's gaze dropped and she began to toy with the end of her sleeve. She wasn't surprised that Two-Bit had noticed Dallas ignoring her, Everyone had likely noticed it for quite a while, maybe even longer than she had.

She lifted her head again as she replied, "I guess so."

Two-Bit stared at her for a few seconds before before a wide grin spread across his face. Andromeda edged away slightly as she asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Two-Bit didn't reply before he lunged toward her and tickled her side. Andromeda shrieked and tried to batt away his hands. Two-Bit wasn't deterred at all as he continued his barrage until Andromeda held up her hands and gasped, "Stop, stop! I'm swear I'm going to wet myself!"

There were snickers from nearby parties and Two-Bit raised his hands, a smirk on his face as he said, "Alright, alright, no need to make threats." Andromeda crossed her arms and huffed in mock rage unable to hide the smile that followed.

She was still chuckling when the front door swung open and Andromeda looked over to see Dallas step inside. He glanced around as he shut the door behind himself. He immediately tensed up as his eyes swept past Andromeda. Andromeda felt her smile waver until she felt an elbow nudge her side. She glanced over to see Two-Bit wink at her before he gestured toward Dallas with his head.

Andromeda took a deep breath and stood before she walked over to Dallas and said, "There's something I need to talk to you about. Dallas crossed his arm and replied, "Is there?" Andromeda nodded and gestured toward the kitchen as she said, "Why don't we talk in there?"

One corner of Dallas' mouth lifted as he asked, "Got somethin' fun planned?" Andromeda felt her cheeks turn red before she said, "Sorry sweetheart, but I can't today, too tired from the last time."

Dallas' eyebrows shot skyward as the sound of partly muffled snickers filled the room. Andromeda tried to pull herself together as she replied, "I just want a short conversation, that's all." Dallas opened his mouth before he nodded and followed Andromeda into the kitchen. The door swung shut behind them and Andromeda turned around and asked, "Why are you ignoring me?" Dallas scoffed as he replied, "I'm not ignoring you. If I was, we wouldn't be talking right now."

Andromeda exhaled before she said, "I'm not talking about this particular moment, I'm talking about the last couple of weeks." Dallas nodded, his eyes strayed from her face as he said, "Is that so?"

Andromeda's hands rested on her hips as she said, "Every time you see me, you try to get away! Whenever I approach you, you always find a way to get yourself out of it." Dallas nodded boredly as he muttered,"Mhm." Andromeda swatted his arm as she protested, "You're doing it right now! I'm not oblivious you know, I can see you staring at the door!"

Dallas turned to glare at Andromeda and she swallowed as her body shivered slightly. She breathed out slowly before she said, "If I've done something that's bothered you, or if I offended you, you can tell me that. But I don't read minds, I ... I won't know unless you tell me."

Dallas scoffed as he looked away. He stayed like that, how's clenched and head turned away for a few minutes before he muttered, "You didn't do anything." Andromeda blinked rapidly and stepped back. Before she asked, "Then what is wrong?" There was a shrug as a response before Dallas said, "It's complicated." Frustration bubbled up inside Andromeda, 'it's complicated' wasn't an adequate answer in her mind. She looked up and said, "I've got time." She paused before she added, "Listen ... " her sentence was cut off the muted sound of the front door. Both Dallas and Andromeda turned to look as a unfamiliar female voice drifted through the the kitchen door.

Andromeda glanced over at Dallas who frowned at the door. She opened her mouth to ask Dallas about it when the kitchen door opened to reveal a teenage girl with a slight smirk on her face. Her gaze turned straight toward Dallas as she said, "There you are Dally, you hiding or somethin'?" That smile faded off the girls face as she caught sight of Andromeda.

Andromeda blinked as the girl looked her up and down. She she was shorter than Andy, although not by much, and her figure was much better developed. A hand with red painted nails tousled thick, sandy brown hair. Her narrow green eyes regarded Andy with an expression somewhere between suspicion and disinterest.

The girl looked back at Dallas and asked, "Who's she Dally?" Her voice didn't sound overtly suspicious, but her expression made it clear she didn't trust Andromeda.

Dallas stared directly at the girl as he replied, "She's a friend of the Curtis', her names Andromeda."

Andromeda couldn't help staring at Dallas for a minute. Her full name seemed foreign coming from his mouth after hearing him calling her Andy for so long. She brushed off her surprise and plastered on a smile as she said, "Hi."

The girl stared at her hand for a minute before her hand before she shook it briefly.

Andromeda glanced at Dallas who stared directly at the other girl as he said, "Andromeda, this is my girlfriend, Sylvia." The polite half-smile froze on her face as a sickening feeling welled up inside. A girlfriend, Dallas had a girlfriend. No wonder why he was ignoring her. Andromeda forced herself to relax as she said, "Oh, I see! Dallas mentioned you before."

Dallas gave her a strange look and Andromeda said quickly, "It was back a couple weeks ago, I was gripping about my ex bugging me." She quickly turned toward Sylvia and added, "It's good to have a face to go with the name." Her lips pulled into the same smile she used on her aunt when she was lying. Thankfully, it seemed to convince Sylvia who smirked at her and said, "That so?" She turned toward Dallas and added, "Come on Dally, let's go."

Dallas nodded and took one look at Andromeda before he turned and walked away.

Andromeda huffed and dropped into a nearby chair. The kitchen door opened and shut before Evie said, "I see you met Dally's bitch of a girlfriend." A harsh laugh forced itself through Andromeda's lips as she said, "No one mentioned her before."

Evie shrugged as she sat in another chair and said, "I thought Dally would mention her to you and I'd rather not think of her. I mean, no one likes her. She's just this girl who has an on again off again thing with Dally."

Andromeda looked away before she asked, "You ... aren't trying to convince me to pursue Dallas are you?" She glanced back to see Evie shrug as she replied, "Don't see why not."

Andromeda gaped at her friend before she said, "But trying steal another girls boyfriend? That's not ... It's not ..."

Andromeda sighed and looked away a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was still wrestling with the question when Evie said, "So? It's not like she's this nice girl who deserves him. Sylvia cheats on him all the time." Andromeda bit her lip. She knew coaxing away another girls boyfriend was wrong, she had it happen to herself after all. But that didn't stop her from wanting to be with Dallas, and is small, nasty voice whispered that Sylvia didn't deserve him.

Andromeda stood and stretched before she said, "I ... think I'll start small. Just talk to him and see how things go."

Evie smiled at Andromeda who return the smile reluctantly.

* * *

 **The pot thickens and Andy really has some issues to think over doesn't she? Next chapter will finally let us see Aunt Marge in person rather than over the phone like before, and we'll see more of Sylvia too.**

 **If were lucky the next chapter will be up in a week, hopefully it won't be longer than a week and a half at most.  
**


End file.
